Butler Swap
by MarsInsane
Summary: A little story based off a drawing DA. What happens if the Butlers switch masters for a day? Slight warning for Alois being Alois and shota-con. Lemons starting at chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Short drabble based off a fanart meme on DeviantArt. It's a stupid little thing (the story). Don't know if I'll do anything with it because I didn't even know what I was doing with it when I was writing it.

Warning for Alois being Alois and for slight shota-con.

Butler Swap

For some reason they decided to switch butlers. Maybe it was because Alois wouldn't stop heckling Ciel or maybe it was because Sebastian was being more infuriating than usual. It was mid morning now, Sebastian set off earlier in the morning and Claude was to arrive soon. Ciel was in his office working on some paperwork. The next thing he knew Claude was standing in front of him. He thought he'd warn Claude about the other residents of the household.

"I don't know if Sebastian warned you but the other servants tend to make a mess of things instead of help, if you recall at that so called party. I don't know how you'll keep them in line. Just don't kill them."

"Yes…" Claude didn't know how he should address the young Earl.

"Ah, you may just call me Lord or young master. Why you call that brat Highness still baffles me. Also how you survived without killing him already. I met him for a day and I couldn't wait to get away from him." Ciel glanced up at Claude. Claude nodded and felt his lips twitch in amusement.

"Yes, young master. Sebastian did not say anything about the other servants here but I shall keep the place in order if I must. He did give me your schedule for the day." Ciel frowned at that, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't have even said anything to Claude but of course his butler had to be infuriating at every turn. Claude started listing what was on his schedule like Sebastian did earlier that morning.

"Must I have tutoring today? Especially history. That subject is dull and boring. I have paperwork to do." Claude raised his eyebrow at the boy and was about to comment when the doors to the study burst open and in fell Mei-rin.

"I'm sorry! I tripped! Young master!" She yelled out and kept apologizing. Claude, who went on guard as soon as he heard someone outside the doors, relaxed and looked at Ciel wondering what to do. Ciel just sighed and yelled over Mei-rin.

"What is it Mei-rin?" That snapped her out of her embarrassment and she sprung up.

"Your history tutor called. She will not be able to make it today and had to reschedule for next week." Ciel suppressed the grin from forming on his face and nodded at Mei-rin. She took that as a sign to leave but not before looking at Claude and then doing a double take because it wasn't the usual butler. As soon as she closed the doors they heard another muffled thump and Mei-rin apologizing and then laughing at why she apologized to a wall.

"Looks as if my schedule has opened up."

"I'm afraid to say that Sebastian seemed to have an inkling this would happen. He told me that if it were to happen to have you practice your violin."

"That bastard!" Ciel seethed. He didn't want to do anything but get through as must paperwork as he could. Due to expansion and new products he had an increase in workload.

"Young master. How about we compromise?" Ciel looked at Claude and gave him an inquiring look. "I shall tutor you in history but instead of the allotted time given for the tutor I will do it in half the time. You won't have to practice your violin and you will have more time to finish up paperwork." Claude hoped Ciel would accept the offer. History appealed to him because it amused him what was written in history books and he was there for most of the events, so he knew some facts were wrong. Also he wanted to teach someone that wasn't Alois. Ciel regarded Claude. The offer appealed to him more than music and he only had to put up with it for half the time. Since the lesson usually ended at lunchtime, Sebastian forced him out of his office to eat. But if the time was cut in half, then he could work and then request to have lunch in his office letting him work through lunch. Ciel nodded at Claude agreeing to it. "I just need the text you are studying from." Ciel pointed towards the bookshelf and, because he knew Sebastian would look, got out his notebook that he used for history. The notebook was full of half-hearted notes about history. He only took notes so Sebastian would keep making him sweets, if he didn't then he'd get less but if he scored badly on a quiz, they were taken away for a week. He opened the notebook and looked at Claude ready to begin.

-Trancy Household-

Sebastian felt like breaking something. That something happened to be Alois Trancy's neck. Let's see why, shall we?

Right when he appeared in front of the boy he said he wanted to play. Sebastian nodded. The next thing he knew he was wearing a black and white maid's outfit and the boy was wearing a short black tutu with a red corset over it. For some reason the boy kept dancing around and saying 'Ole!' But Sebastian was amused more than anything. He noticed the time and asked what the boy wanted for lunch. Alois said that the triplets would handle the food and then said that they should play a different game.

"I wonder where the stupid whore is." Alois said aloud to himself. Sebastian thought, 'he is standing in front of me wearing a tutu.'

"I believe she was sent to town to fetch ingredients for dinner." Alois pouted and then turned up his nose.

"She probably went to spread her legs for some filthy street rat. And I wanted to practice my target practice. Are you any good at darts Sebastian?" While saying the butler's name, he sidled up to him and was practically rubbing up against him. He mentally sighed and gently pushed the boy away from him.

"Of course for I am one hell of a butler." When he said this the boy giggled and just glomped back onto him. "After lunch you have a lesson in Latin and then you must make sure the accounts are in order." Alois shoved off of Sebastian.

"I refuse to have a lesson!" he screeched out. "Why do I need that? There is no way. I'll just get rid of this tutor like I did the last one." In a snotty way he said, "And the accounts are meant for accountants to look over. I've told Claude this repeatedly. Why do you think we have accountants anyway?" After saying that he flounced off towards the dining room to eat his lunch. Sebastian braced himself for dragging the brat away to go to his lesson.

Right when Alois declared that he was finished eating Sebastian led him upstairs. Alois thought Sebastian was leading him to the bedroom but when he ended up in the rarely used study he thought 'kinky.' Sebastian turned towards the bookshelf while Alois hopped up on the desk and leaned back on his elbows.

"Now then, for your lesson." Sebastian turned and looked at the boy who was lounging on the desk, giving him a come hither look. "It is hard to teach you Latin when you are on the desk and not taking notes." Alois pouted at Sebastian.

"I don't want to learn Latin. Teach me something else. I've always like anatomy. Teach me that and use me as a model." Sebastian just gave him a blank look then walked over to Alois. Alois grinned in triumph but whined when he was manhandled into the seat behind the desk.

"You will take notes and be quizzed after this lesson. If not then I shall find a way to punish you that will not please or benefit you in anyway."

"I refuse."

"But if you're good then you shall be rewarded. Only if you take notes and pass the quiz." Alois' eyes gleamed but then dulled. Obviously the boy didn't know how to feel. It looked as if he came to a decision and nodded happily.

Teaching him Latin is what led to Sebastian wanting to break the boy's neck. Instead of taking notes and listening, the boy was drawing lewd pictures in the notebook. They weren't half bad but he didn't like the ones where Alois drew himself dominating Ciel. He knew he was possessive so feeling like that didn't faze him. Also when Alois asked a question, without warning, and interruped him, it was to ask about Ciel, Ciel's sex life, Sebastian's sex life, or for an opinion on how he could get Ciel. Sebastian ended the lesson and exited the study without Alois.

-Phantomhive Household-

Ciel sat drinking tea in the sunroom with Claude standing behind him. He got through the majority of his work, which made him immensely happy. Since he ate lunch in his study, Claude suggested that he have his tea somewhere else. Usually Ciel would argue that he had to get his work done but he was in a good mood today so accepted. As he was drinking his tea and eating the cake, which wasn't as wonderful as Sebastian's but it wasn't horrible, he kept thinking about the History lesson he was given. The way Claude explained everything actually made the lesson interesting and he found himself asking questions and Claude seemed happy to answer. Even now he wanted to ask questions about it. Claude seemed to understand how Ciel was feeling.

"If you have any questions you may ask them young master." With that, Ciel asked everything that popped into his mind. Claude was only too eager to answer and thought that this type of childish curiosity was adorable as apposed to his master's twisted curiosity. Ciel didn't even notice when the tea went cold and scrunched his face up when he took a sip.

"Shall I fetch you a fresh batch of tea young master?" Ciel looked at the clock and was amazed he had tea for so long. Usually it was for only half an hour to an hour but he stayed in the sunroom for about two hours. Claude noticed the time as well. "I'm sorry young master but time seemed to have slipped away from me." Claude was amazed at himself for not noticing.

"Don't apologize. I'm sure if I had something pressing such as an event or a guest you would have kept better track. As it is, it is late. I should finish up some more paperwork before bed." Ciel stood and headed towards his study. He must be in a great mood to make someone, besides Lizzy and Agni, feel better. But he was only speaking the truth. Claude cleared the table and went to check on the servants. He was wondering if there was a way to switch contracts with people and not have the other person who issued the contract stop him.

-Trancy Household-

Sebastian wanted to leave and return to the Phantomhive household right after the lesson but he had to tough it out until midnight. The actual time he had to stay was until morning when he arrived but he couldn't take the Trancy heir any longer. Also after the lesson he returned to his regular butler attire. As he was undressing the boy for the night, which he didn't want to do but the boy wouldn't shut up about it, Alois kept trying to seduce him in some way. When he didn't react at all, Alois tried taunting him, which irked him but didn't prompt him to do anything. Alois just sat there glowering at Sebastian while Sebastian was staring at him blankly. Alois even tried ordering him.

"I order you to sleep with me!" Sebastian minutely raised an eyebrow.

"I do not follow your orders. You are not my Lord and Master. Everything that I have done today has been to humor you." Alois glared at him, then rolled over on his side and hid under the covers. After a little while he finally fell asleep.

It was a few minutes to midnight now. He was very tempted to leave but he could feel his pride telling him to wait. If Alois were asleep, then the brat wouldn't bother him. So he decided to stay until morning.

-Phantomhive Household-

Ciel was a bit iffy about letting Claude undress him for the night. Claude understood and reassured him.

"I shall assist young master if he wishes but if he feels uncomfortable about anything then I shall stop at once." Ciel nodded at him and held his arms out to the side. Claude stepped forward and meticulously undressed him starting with the shirt jacket. He knelt down to remove Ciel's boots and socks, and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Ciel looked away when his shirt was removed. Claude didn't indicate noticing the brand mark on his side. When Claude started unfastening Ciel's shorts, Ciel stopped him with a slight blush of embarrassment. Claude quickly stood and held up Ciel's sleeping attire. Ciel held his arms out once again and let Claude do up the buttons. Ciel then wiggled out of his shorts and let them fall to the ground. Claude picked up the shorts and neatly folded them and set them to the side to be washed late. Claude turned down the covers and waited as Ciel made himself comfortable. He kept himself from smiling indulgently as Ciel snuggled into the pillow after taking off the eye patch. He picked up the candelabrum on the nightstand.

"Goodnight young master." He murmured before heading to the door to start on Ciel's laundry.

"Goodnight Claude." He let a small smile grace his face when he heard the mumbled reply.

-Morning. Phantomhive Household-

After waking and dressing the annoying brat, Sebastian left as soon as possible, which was an hour before he was supposed too. He arrived at his household and let himself in. After freshening up and seeing that the mansion was still intact, he headed to his master's study. He knew Claude was in the study with his master. For some reason a question Alois asked him suddenly popped into his head. 'Sebastian~ Do you think Claude's done anything to Ciel? I mean Ciel is too cute for his own good that even the asexual Claude would want to do something.' Why it appeared in Alois' annoying voice, he'd rather not think about. But the thought of Claude touching Ciel in ways that he himself hasn't (yet), made him speed up a little bit more. He entered the study and stood by the door. Ciel looked up and raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, then looked at the time.

"You are an hour early Sebastian." Claude stated, displeased as usual to see the other butler there. Sebastian gave that grin that made Claude want to punch him and then walked to stand in front of Ciel's desk.

"You didn't kill him did you Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a bored tone. He wouldn't have minded if Sebastian did. Claude secretly wouldn't have either if not for the fact that he knew his master was still alive and if Sebastian did then he would have lost his meal.

"No young master. I was tempted but I am one hell of a butler, so I refrained." Ciel just hummed in acknowledgement. Ciel then looked at Claude and frowned a little.

"I suppose since Sebastian is back that you should get back to your master before he feels like ringing incessantly." Claude tensed but knew that it was true. He really didn't want to go. Ciel was an angel compared to Alois. Sebastian smirked at Claude knowing what he was thinking.

"You are right young master and I do not want my master to bother you." Claude sighed and prepared to head back to his household.

"Claude." Ciel said his name before he could take a step towards the door. "Thank you for making my lesson more interesting. If I could, I'd want you to tutor me in that area more but then I'd have to put up Alois." Claude smirked mentally when he saw Sebastian's eyes widen slightly. He walked to the other side of Ciel's desk and knelt on one knee next to him looking him straight in the eye.

"Thank you for letting me teach you. You have no idea how wonderful it felt. And perhaps something could be arranged." Claude could feel the rage emitting from Sebastian even though he kept a stoic face. To really get to Sebastian, Claude grabbed Ciel's hand and brought is up to his lips, kissing the back of it. Ciel just raised an eyebrow at this and saw the mischievous gleam in the butler's eyes when his eyes darted over to his butler. He glanced over and could see Sebastian shaking a little and then realized what Claude was doing. He loved getting one up on his own butler and it seemed as if he had an ally now. He kept himself from smirking and looked back at Claude.

"It did feel nice. And we will have to work something out because I'm afraid no one else will do now." Claude still hadn't let go of Ciel's hand and if he didn't see the teasing gleam in Ciel's eye he would've taken it the wrong way. He could tell Sebastian did by how tense he'd gotten. Before he realized it, instinct made him dodge the barrage of cutlery thrown at him. He jumped away, quickly bowed towards Ciel, and jumped out of the open window behind Ciel. Claude sighed and reluctantly went back to his own household.

Before Sebastian could run after Claude and destroy everything that was Claude, Ciel stopped him.

"Sebastian. I'm feeling a little peck-ish. Make me something sweet." Sebastian froze and looked at his haughty little master.

"My lord, did Claude do anything to you while I was away?" Ciel glanced at his butler.

"That is a bizarre question. He did what he was supposed to do. But his sweets aren't as good as yours. So I want some of your sweets now." Sebastian blinked and walked over to his master.

"I shall make you your sweets when you tell me what lesson Claude was talking about." Sebastian was hoping that it wasn't anything to do with anatomy. If anyone was to teach Ciel that, it was going to be him.

"Honestly Sebastian, we were talking about my History lesson. The tutor called out so he taught me. He is quite good at it. I wonder what other lessons he would be good at." Hearing that hurt his pride a little because whenever he tried to teach his master in the past, Ciel never seemed to like it. Ciel's eyes widened when Sebastian was leaning over him with his hands on his chair's armrests. "Sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel demanded. He didn't like it when people towered over him.

"You don't need Claude, my lord. After all, you have me." Sebastian smiled down at Ciel while Ciel's mouth was in a tight line. It was then he realized that Sebastian was jealous of Claude. Ciel smiled up at Sebastian surprising the butler a little.

"Is someone jealous?" Ciel asked innocently. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched but he didn't move. "I told you to give me something sweet Sebastian." Ciel's innocent act ended and went back to his usual dull tone. A finger under his chin made Ciel look from his desk to the demon. Sebastian was looking at Ciel seriously making Ciel a little nervous.

"Alright young master. I'll give you something of mine that is sweet." Sebastian leaned in and kissed his master on his lips. Ciel's eye widened and he tried to pull away but Sebastian had a hold of his chin. He opened his mouth to protest but Sebastian pushed his tongue into the open mouth. Ciel made a muffled noise of protest but once the tongue touched his and he tasted it, he melted. He didn't know something could taste so delightful, so sweet, and so sinful. Before he knew it he had his arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck and was sucking on the tongue in his mouth. Sebastian shuddered as his master did this. He pulled his tongue away and ended that kiss. Ciel moaned at the loss and looked at him with a dazed eye. He gently untangled himself from Ciel and stood up straight. Ciel snapped out of his daze and glared at his butler while blushing.

"Sebastian! Explain yourself!"

"You wanted something sweet, so I gave you something sweet." Sebastian stated with a happy tone to his voice.

"I said 'make' me something!" Ciel said indignantly. Sebastian brought up his hand and put it to his chin as if he was thinking.

"I could make sweet love to you." Sebastian said. Ciel's jaw dropped and his face exploded with color. He tried to say something but his mouth couldn't make any coherent words. Sebastian just smiled at him and then bowed. "I shall go prepare some cake and tea for you my lord." And with that he exited the study, leaving his master gaping like a fish.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and Kurshitsuji II.

WARNING: SLIGHT SHOTACON AND BOYS KISSING

I have the song I Don't Like Mondays stuck in my head and I really want cake.

So a lot of people want me to make another chapter/part to Butler Swap even though I said I didn't know what I was doing. Did anyone read that? Oh well. I'm bored and thought of a few little things but if you don't like it well… you don't. heh heh -_- Was tempted to call it Clothes swap but it isn't exactly a swap.

Butler swap 2

Sebastian made his way to the front door leisurely. He knew who was waiting on the other side but he did not know why they were here at such an hour in the morning. He hadn't even woken his master up. He opened the door and smiled pleasantly at the pair. Before he could invite them in, the little blond brat let himself in.

"What took you so long Sebastian?" The boy drawled. Sebastian's smile didn't fade but he felt his closed eye twitch very slightly.

"Earl Trancy. Faustus. What brings you two here? So early in the morning, I might add." Claude walked in after his master carrying a white box with a bow on it. Sebastian closed the door even though he was tempted to just close it with the man still outside but that would lead him to deal with the migraine known as Alois Trancy by himself.

"I've brought a present for Ciel. Where is he?" Alois asked, looking around the room as if the other boy would appear out of nowhere.

"He is still asleep at this time." Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "But it is time for me to wake him." Alois laughed and spun in a circle.

"Let me wake him! I can give him his present then." Alois looked giddy and made a grab for the box Claude was holding.

"No. I am the only one allowed to wake up the master." The smile melted off Alois' face to be replaced with a scowl.

"I don't care." Alois glared at Sebastian while Sebastian just smiled pleasantly.

"I shall go wake the young master then. I shall also give him his present. Would you like to wait here or in the sitting room?" He asked ignoring Alois and then grabbed the box from Claude who glared at him but let him have the box.

"But I want to see Ciel in my present!" Alois suddenly whined. Sebastian looked at the boy inquiringly.

"If I may?" Sebastian opened the box not waiting for a response from either of the uninvited guests. What he saw was clothes. Simple yet finely made clothes. He just raised an eyebrow and rifled through the clothes a little to see if there was anything dangerous in there, but found nothing bad. He smirked a little and then looked at Alois, who seemed to be mulling something over mentally. "If it would make you happy, I shall dress him in these clothes for today." Alois' face lit up.

"Really? I'd love that! I think Ciel will look adorable. It's good that you'll dress him because I would've ordered Claude to dress Ciel anyway." Claude just pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose while Sebastian shot him a glare that translated as 'Hell no you won't.' Sebastian put the lid back on the box and made his way towards the stairs. He knew Claude wouldn't let Alois do something too stupid and he wanted to go wake up his master. He was behind schedule already.

When he entered Ciel's room, he placed the box at the foot of the bed and then made his way over to the curtains to open them. He heard a small groan from behind him indicating that the light from outside had reached the bed.

"Young master. It's time to get up." Sebastian walked back around and lifted the covers off of Ciel, who was trying to curl up under them to go back to sleep. Ciel scowled at Sebastian giving him a glare of annoyance but sat up anyway. Ciel rested against the headboard waiting for Sebastian to give him his morning tea and then tell him his schedule. "It is a good thing your schedule has very little today because you have a guest this morning. If you did have things to do today then everything would've had to be pushed back. Also you shall be having morning tea with this guest." Sebastian explained.

Ciel didn't register too much except 'little,' 'schedule' and 'guest.' He then stepped out of bed, hiding a yawn behind his hand, and then held his arms out to let Sebastian dress him. Sebastian started unbuttoning his nightshirt and then looked up at him. Ciel turned his face away trying to keep from blushing. Ever since his butler kissed him he couldn't look the demon in the eye. It had happened a week ago. It felt like it had never occurred though since his butler acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened. He kept staring at the wall, letting his butler dress him. His clothes felt unusual today, a little snugger? Maybe he was finally growing. He wanted to look at himself in the mirror but once Sebastian got his shoes on he was ushered out the door.

"We mustn't keep your guests waiting. And if your clothes feel odd today it's because your guest got them for you and wanted you to wear them." Sebastian walked behind Ciel watching his master make his way towards the stairs. He couldn't help but stare at certain parts of Ciel that were more accented by the clothes he wore. He smirked anticipating Ciel's reaction. He couldn't wait. Ciel started down the steps but stopped when he heard a delighted cry.

"Sebastian! When you said guest I thought you meant an actual guest not an uninvited pest." Ciel grit out between clenched teeth when he saw the happy face of Alois. Since he was seen already he just decided to get it over with and walked the rest of the way down. Almost at the foot of the steps he realized that Alois and Claude were looking down at his legs. Once he was on the ground floor he looked down to see what was wrong and his jaw dropped. He was wearing an outfit that Alois was wearing now, the only difference being the colors. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a blue vest with black buttons, a dark blue bow around his neck, white thigh high socks that were half covered with knee high black boots, and dark blue short shorts. His gazed snapped back up to Alois and Claude. Alois was leering at him. He couldn't read Claude because he always has a blank face plus his eyes were hidden due to light reflecting off of his glasses. That didn't change the fact that they were both ogling his bared thighs. A presence behind him reminded him that Sebastian was still there but then that just made him realize that Sebastian was ogling his ass. He gave a slight cry and jumped away from Sebastian, turning his back towards the wall while tugging the shorts down as much as he could.

"You perverts! Why am I wearing this?" He glared at everyone. Alois pouted but still managed to leer at him, Claude shifted, and Sebastian just grinned. "Sebastian! I asked you a question."

"Oh. I told you that your guest wanted you to wear that." Sebastian tilted his head to the side,

"It's a gift from Alois! You didn't have to listen to him." Ciel tried hard to keep the whine out of his voice but knew he didn't succeed when he saw Alois making a cooing motion towards him and say how cute Ciel was to Claude.

"But I did young master. If I didn't then Claude would've been the one to dress you. With or without your consent." Sebastian stated.

"And you couldn't have stopped him?" Ciel demanded.

"I could've." Claude glared at Sebastian. When Sebastian didn't say anymore he realized that his butler probably knew what the gift was and willingly dressed him. He flushed out of anger. He was about to yell at Sebastian and then go back to his room, demanding to be dressed in his regular clothes, when an arm curled around his shoulder, pulling him sideways into a body. His head whipped to the side and his eye widened when it encountered sparkling blue eyes inches from his own. He reached up to shove the arm off him and take a step back when he felt a hand caress the back of his bare thigh, making him blush in embarrassment. He finally shoved Alois off when he felt the tips of fingers run under the fabric of his shorts and graze one of his cheeks. Alois whined at behing shoved away while Claude and Sebastian glared at the blond haired boy. Alois went to glomp onto Ciel again but Claude placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. Alois glared spitefully at Claude but his butler didn't react.

"Sebastian. I demand to be dressed in my proper attire." Ciel was still blushing but with a heavy scowl on his face.

"But that would be rude Ciel. After all, I'm sure Earl Trancy put a lot of thought into the gift." Ciel's face darkened in anger. Sebastian was loving this. "Also I must prepare breakfast for you and your guest. It's a lovely morning, so I was thinking breakfast will be served on the back porch over looking the garden." Ciel felt like punching something but knew it would be in bad taste, even though warranted. He was glad that Claude restrained Alois because if Alois did glomp him then Ciel would find out how well his aim was and how hard he hit. It was then an idea hit him. A way to get out of these clothes, and a way to beat Sebastian, was standing right in front of him. He looked at his butler that was still giving him that insufferable grin.

"Sebastian. I order you…" when Sebastian heard this he pouted and kept himself from sighing. He really wanted to see his young master sit down in that outfit. But since he was playing the order card he had to change his master's outfit. He brought his hand up to his chest and was waiting to hear the rest of the request to bow. "I order you to keep Alois company until I am dressed properly. He can help you prepare breakfast, or ruin it. Either way keep an eye on him." Sebastian froze in his bowed position. He was confused and it must have flickered across his face because Ciel smirked. Claude didn't show it but he was confused as well. Alois was confused but happy that he got to 'assist' Sebastian in the kitchen.

"How will you get dressed then young master? Are you going to dress yourself?" Sebastian knew that Ciel couldn't dress himself appropriately, in that Ciel couldn't button the buttons in the right holes or even tie his laces.

"Of course not." Ciel raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, smirking wider. "Claude will help me." Sebastian's eyes widened but then his jaw clench as he stood up straight. Claude released Alois who glomped onto Sebastian. Ciel also straightened up and headed for the stairs. He passed by Sebastian and yelped when Alois slapped his butt. He turned his head and glared at the boy.

"Have fun with Claude. I know I'll have more fun with Sebastian~!" Alois giggled at Ciel. He started to ascend the steps and didn't need to turn to know that Claude was following.

"Young master. Are you sure you want him to redress you. I shall do it even if it is very rude." Sebastian didn't want Claude alone with Ciel after what happened last week and didn't want to be alone with Alois because he knew Alois would mess up the food some how. He grabbed the boys wandering hands and held them away from his body.

"I gave you an order Sebastian." Stated Ciel, without turning around. He had the biggest smirk on his face it was starting to hurt a little, even if he was showing off his behind, it was worth it.

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian had to refrain from gritting his teeth. Claude walked in front of Sebastian to follow Ciel up the stairs. Sebastian's eyes were glowing red and he was glaring so hard any other demon would shrink away in fear. Claude's eyes were glowing yellow as he glared back but gave a small smirk in victory, making the deadly aura around Sebastian thicken. Claude turned his eyes back to the stairs and followed Ciel up. Of course his eyes ran down the boys back and ended up staring at the pale soft looking skin that made up the boys thighs. Sebastian kept glaring but reined it in. He looked at Ciel's back and ended up just staring at the bared skin of his legs until Claude stepped in front of his view. He kept watching as Ciel made it to the landing and led Claude to his room but Claude stayed at an angle preventing him from seeing his young master. He saw Claude glance at him from the corner of his eye and felt his eye twitch. He looked down at the boy who was pouting at the direction Ciel went but looked up at him happily when he felt eyes on him.

"To the kitchen! You wouldn't happen to have whipped cream would you, Se~ba~stian~?" Sebastian released Alois and brought his hand up to his head, releasing a sigh.

-Ciel's room-

Once they were in his room and the door was closed, Ciel turned to Claude.

"Did you see his face?" Ciel asked Claude, not able to hide the laughter in his voice. Claude let his lips curl in a slight smile.

"I must admit you surprised us all. But Sebastian's face was priceless." Claude said, watching as Ciel walked over to his wardrobe and looked through his clothes. After Ciel rummaged a little bit he pulled out blue shorts that were almost the same shade as the short shorts he was wearing now only longer and a different fabric. Claude stood patiently. Ciel looked down at the boots he was wearing and knew they would look odd with his shorts so bent down to grab his regular boots. Claude's face went blank, hiding what he was feeling and thinking when Ciel bent over. The fabric of the short shorts pulled taunt outlining the curve of the boys pert behind while they rode up showing more of the pale skin. Claude's fingers twitched as if wanting to reach out and feel how soft the skin was or maybe just grab onto one of the cheeks. Ciel stood back up and turned to Claude holding the shorts in one hand and boots in the other. He walked over to the bed, setting everything down, then sat down himself and lifted his foot up. Claude snapped out of his thoughts and bent down to start taking off Ciel's boots.

"You are only wearing shorts young master?" Claude asked peeking at the boy's thighs every now and then.

"I don't dislike this shirt and vest even if they are a little snug. But these shorts can be burned." Ciel pulled at the fabric of the shorts. Once Claude finished taking off Ciel's boots, he went to pull the thigh high socks off but Ciel stood up. Claude stared at the crotch in front of him for a second then looked up at Ciel and raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind the socks either." Ciel felt himself blush for some reason, maybe because he was admitting he liked something Alois gave him. Claude let the image of Ciel wearing the white thigh highs and only the thigh highs cross his mind but then got back to undressing the boy. He lent back a little and then hooked his fingers in the shorts and pulled them down. Ciel was staring off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. He stepped out of the shorts and grabbed them off the bed where Claude placed them, flinging them towards the unlit fireplace. Claude smiled a little at the childishness and then put Ciel's regular shorts on him. He almost hummed in delight as the backs of his fingers ran up the outside of Ciel's legs as he put the shorts on. Once they were in place Ciel sat back down to have his boots put on.

"Claude?" Claude glanced up at Ciel who was staring off to the side. "Can demons change the way they taste?" Claude looked at Ciel in confusion. Ciel saw this and blushed before clarifying. "When they kiss someone. Can they change the way they taste?" Claude's eyes widened a little wondering why he was asking that. He stayed kneeling in front of Ciel even after the boots were on.

"We can but only if we want to. Succubus and Incubus do it constantly whereas regular demons can only do it for a short amount of time."

"Succubus? Incubus?" Ciel asked in confusion. Those sounded vaguely familiar.

"Demons that feed off of lust." Claude clarified.

"Ah." Ciel looked down at Claude while Claude stared him. "How do you find out how a demon really tastes then?" Claude raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I suppose, to be sure, surprise them. The other way is just on good faith." Claude felt his lips twitch in humor, as did Ciel's. Ciel thought to himself for a second.

"How long have we been up here Claude?" Claude brought out his pocket watch to check the time.

"About 9 minutes. May I enquire as to why you asked?" Ciel just narrowed his eyes.

"How long will it take to make breakfast?" Claude placed his pocket watch back in his pocket and pushed his glasses up, annoyed that Ciel answered with another question.

"Depending on if food has been prepared before hand, it may only take a few minutes to heat what needs to be heated. But if nothing is prepared, and depending on what it is, then it can take anywhere between half an hour to almost two." Ciel closed his eyes and hummed.

"Knowing Sebastian he would've pre-prepared. So I am sure breakfast is already set." Ciel opened his eyes and looked directly at Claude, who was still kneeling. "I am hungry but there is something I wish to do. Take off your glasses." Ciel stated with a hint of demand in his voice. Claude furrowed his brow in confusion but did as Ciel said. He only wore the glasses because Alois said his eyes were too intense and that the glasses would somehow distract. Once he was holding his glasses in one of his gloved hands he focused his gaze on Ciel. Ciel put his hands on Claude's shoulders and stared at him with a determined gaze. Claude waited but when Ciel didn't say anything after a little while decided to inquire to Ciel's peculiar behavior.

"Young mas-" Claude blinked when he was cut off and then his eyes widened when he realized why. He was cut off due to Ciel's mouth on his. That wouldn't have fazed him but the tongue in his mouth surprised him. His eyes focused on Ciel's face. Ciel had his eyes squeezed shut and a heavy blush on his face. Claude thought he looked adorable. He smirked a little and then, after laying a hand on the small of Ciel's back, pressed his tongue against the one invading his mouth. He felt Ciel twitch from his hand but felt the boy jolt from his tongue. The next thing he knew he had Ciel in his arms and practically ravaging his mouth. He grunted and pushed his tongue back into Ciel's mouth, which seemed to make Ciel happy if the moan was any indication. Claude was about to hoist Ciel back onto the bed when he heard the door open. He retracted his tongue and pulled out of the kiss, feeling smug when Ciel groaned at the loss. He held the boy against him for a few more seconds, staring at the swollen lips and glazed eyes, and then gently pushed the boy away from him. Claude replaced his glasses, stood, and then turned to the person at the door. Claude's yellow eyes met the glowing crimson of Sebastian's. The rage emitting from Sebastian was practically choking him and Claude could tell that he could barely control his real form from appearing. The only reason it hadn't was because of Ciel in the room. Before either of the demons could say anything they heard a small cough come from the bed. Ciel was standing there trying to hide his blush, and losing, while staring over Sebastian's shoulder out the door. With all eyes on him he could feel himself blush even more which made him scowl in irritation. Ciel started walking to the door, seemingly ignoring both men.

"Thank you for answering my questions Claude." He said once he passed Claude. But once he was next to Sebastian he said, "Do not tear the house apart." Sebastian saw Ciel look at him. He saw the boy's eyes flick down to his lips but then Ciel turned and walked out the door. Once Ciel was gone Sebastian stared at Claude but glared when Claude gave a small smug grin. Claude started towards the door meaning to follow Ciel and make sure his own master wasn't doing anything to heinous. Once Claude was next to Sebastian he stopped walking.

"He is my master." Sebastian stated.

"He is the one that initiated the kiss." Claude replied, relishing in Sebastian clenching his fists in anger. Sebastian calmed himself, knowing he was only entertaining the other butler instead of intimidating him.

"You have your own master to attend to." Sebastian helpfully pointed out. Claude could ignore that statement but seeing the small smirk on Sebastian's face irritated him. How did he calm himself so fast? Claude just gave his customary blank face.

"Ciel wants me." Claude said this while stepping out the door. Sebastian's smirk disappeared. His master's order to not tear the house apart and remembering the little glance kept him from attacking. Sebastian said in his normal pleasant tone before Claude fully turned to walk down the corridor.

"Ciel is mine."

I don't like the ending. Besides that, I'd like to thank everyone who read this and give cookies to everyone who put this in their favorites and/or watch list. I give cake to the few people that decided to watch me and not just this story. And to the people who were kind enough to review I give them this chapter and a cookie cake. Because those are real...

crow-of-murders: Thank you for being the first person to review. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Rantzilla: ^.^ I'm so happy if made you laugh. And I'm not a big fan of Alois either.

Kiamra: ^.^ Thank you!

luca: xD

LovelyWickedDescet: Thank you for critiquing me. It makes me feel so professional. I'm a stickler for keeping characters as themselves. And I'm scared to even attempt to watch the english version. I think the way funimation works is to just read the summary, watch the first episode, and then pick whoever sounds the best for the part that is availiable. Then they want to do it as fast as possible to get the money flow going.

Kimmy: Your wish (or was it a demand?) is granted.

snowFrou: xD I'm not sorry. And I did write more. I'm amazed at myself for doing it.

Nelchen: ^.^ Thank you!

Faust's Oblivion: Glad I could be of service. Also love the name.

Cenere: Thank you! ^.^

Red-x-yuuki: I think I did a little of both in this chapter... I think.

angelkitten365: =^.^= Thanks.

Zo-star-5-star-Hotel-4-Robyn: Yay! Thank you. And your name is hard to type correctly at first.


	3. Chapter 3

I was typing this from an airplane (the first half). ^.^ I went home to see my parents and my brother and of course my kitty cats. I actually emailed the second butler swap to myself so I'd finish it and put it out but I couldn't start the third one because the computer I was using was crappy. If you read this on DA, my journal talks about it. Ironically after I put that up and closed down my computer it didn't work. So my old pc didn't like me complaining about it.

Hey! You know how Sebastian has hooker heels in demonish form? What do you think Claude would have?

Butler Swap 3

-Phantomhive Mansion-

Alois was bored. Which happens a lot. But he was bored at someone else's house this time. He was sitting out on the back porch where breakfast was to be served. The setting was almost intimate with a little round table and seats for two. Alois was fiddling with the silverware of the impeccably set table. He was tempted to toss some plates on the ground just to relieve boredom. He heard slight noise coming from the garden and glanced over. He raised an eyebrow as a boy with blond hair watered plants while humming happily to himself. The boy then turned towards the trees and practically skipped over but stopped suddenly. Alois looked in the direction the boy was going and saw that half the trees were starting to wither. The boy then busted out crying. Alois was surprised that that would make anyone cry, but if the boy was the gardener then his job was in jeopardy. Alois thought about calling the boy over and doling out his own type of punishment even if it wasn't his own employee. Ciel wouldn't mind. Alois' tongue flicked out as a devilish look over came his face. He was about to call out to the boy when he heard footsteps approaching from the back door. Alois looked up and smiled happily at the scowling personage of Ciel. He was about to greet Ciel when the gardener boy ran over.

"Master! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ciel managed to keep from jumping in surprise at the sudden approach and subsequent yelling of Finny. He did a once over of the garden and saw why his gardener was blubbering at his feet.

"It's fine Finny. Actually this is probably the least worse job you've done." Ciel looked at Finny in a bored manner as the other boy's eyes lit up in joy, probably from not angering Ciel. Ciel wondered why his servants were always happy when he was. Such odd servants he had. Finny said thank you for about the twentieth time and ran towards the door. Ciel cringed a little when he heard the cracking of a door being ripped off its hinges followed by the crying of Finny.

As all this happened, Alois watched. As he was staring at Ciel he noticed something different about the boy, something odd. Once his mind pieced it together amazement showed on his face and then jealousy. He didn't pay attention as Ciel spoke to his servant but was brought out of his thoughts with the noise of a door being broken. His eyes widened when he saw the door held in one hand of the blond haired gardener. Ciel just waved the boy away and approached the table. Snapping out of his awe quickly his mind came up with a deviously delicious plan.

One minute Ciel was walking towards the set table to deal with his unwanted guest and the next second he's on his back hearing crashing sounds around him and having a weight press on him. He opened his mouth to say something before he could get his bearings and the next thing he knew something was occupying his mouth. He froze and it took a bit for it to register that what was in his mouth was a tongue. Focusing his eyes as well as he could he saw golden blond hair and knew Alois was kissing him. If Finny were kissing him then his ribs would've been broken by now. Ciel moved his hands to Alois' shoulders and tried to shove the other boy off him but Alois was heavier than he thought. So he went for a different tactic and tried to shove Alois' tongue out of his mouth but once his tongue touched Alois' Ciel's eyes widened and he didn't even try to push the other tongue out. Instead he quickly licked the top of Alois' tongue, where the seal rested. He kept himself from making a pleased noise at the taste, knowing it'll only spur Alois' on. But he couldn't keep himself from lapping at Alois' tongue. He admitted grudgingly to himself that Alois didn't taste horrible but he tasted like some sort of sweet he would eat only every so often. But mixed with the taste of Claude it almost made him melt like kissing Sebastian and Claude, almost. He did start to fight back, trying to show that he was the dominant one.

Alois was ecstatic that he was kissing Ciel and the boy tasted sweeter than he thought he would. Ciel of course tried to push him off but he was heavier than he looked, well compared to Ciel he was heavier. He was surprised when Ciel stopped struggling and was amazed when Ciel actually started licking his tongue. He groaned against the other boy's lips and started playing with Ciel's tongue. He felt Ciel trying to control the kiss and thought it was adorable. He realized that Ciel's tongue liked to lap at his tongue where Claude's contract seal was, and finally noticed that he had to stop kissing the boy under him if they didn't want to asphyxiate each other. With one final long swipe against Ciel's tongue he pulled back.

They were both panting for air when Ciel felt the weight pressing on him abruptly removed. He sat up, registering that he had been lying on the once set table, and saw Claude holding a pouting and whining Alois. He grabbed the hand that was offered to him belatedly realizing that Sebastian was standing next to him. Sebastian was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Once he was properly standing Sebastian took out the handkerchief that is always kept in his breast pocket and wiped Ciel's lips. Ciel flushed and stepped back, his heel stepping on a piece of broken plate.

"Honestly young master. That is not what I had in mind for breakfast." Ciel stared and then his eyes widened at the insinuation that Alois, or himself, was breakfast.

"He's the one that accosted me!" Ciel knew that sounded childish but it was true. Alois, finally being released by Claude, crossed his arms haughtily and looked at Ciel.

"Oh you liked it." Alois said, licking his lips lewdly. Sebastian sighed, getting everyone's attention.

"Well since the young master and Earl Trancy broke half the table settings, I shall just go and retrieve some more. Young master, try to keep things from attaching to your lips while I am away." Sebastian briskly walked into the mansion through the broken door, mentally taking a note to replace the door and frame. Once out of sight of everyone he dashed to the cabinet that housed the plates and cutlery. He didn't trust either of the unwanted guests alone with his young master.

Ciel wanted to protest that it wasn't his fault that it seemed like today was kiss Ciel day but Sebastian was gone before he could voice it. He glanced at Claude and Alois. Alois was looking at Claude calculatingly while Claude was giving Alois his customary blank stare. Ciel decided to take a seat before someone else attacked him. Once he sat down and got comfortable Sebastian was back and in the blink of an eye the table was set, the food and tea was served, and the broken plates cleaned up. Sebastian held a tray out containing the freshly ironed newspaper.

Alois just quirked an eyebrow and walked to his seat. Claude pulled the seat out for Alois and stood behind him. Sebastian poured the tea for both Ciel and Alois while Ciel read the morning news. Alois pouted at that.

"Ciel! You have a guest. Entertain me!" Alois cried out.

"You are an unwanted guest." Ciel responded without looking away from his newspaper. Alois glared at the paper and decided to be childish and repeat Ciel's name over and over until Ciel looked at him. Ciel knew what Alois was doing and tried to resist but his irritation was showing as the paper in his hands started to crumble. He finally slammed the paper down and glared at Alois. Alois grinned triumphantly and, before Ciel could yell at him, brought his fingers up to his own mouth. The tips of them were covered with the cream that was to be used for the tea. Alois stuck his tongue out, showing off his seal, wiggled it a little, and proceeded to lick and suck off all the cream on his fingers. Ciel's mouth dropped open. His flushed horribly in a combination of embarrassment and anger and quickly hid himself behind his newspaper. Alois giggled but went back to eating the rest of his food. Ciel didn't even touch his after that display but thankfully Alois didn't try anything else, yet. Sebastian and Claude just stood behind each of their master's like stone guardians.

Ciel was about to turn the page of his paper when Alois abruptly pulled it away. Ciel hissed in pain and looked at his hands. The paper managed to give him two major paper cuts and a few minor ones. The two major ones were on either hand, index finger on one and middle on the other. They were starting to well up with blood. Both his hands were grabbed and held up on either side of him. A kneeling Claude held up his left while a kneeling Sebastian held his right. Before even a drop of blood could spill two tongues flicked out to lap at the wound. Ciel winced at the slight sting and tried to pull his hands back but the butler's held tight. He felt something peculiar on his left and looked at Claude. Claude's tongue was wrapped around his finger like a snake coiled around prey. Ciel's eyes widened. How did he miss that when he was kissing the demon? His head snapped over to Sebastian who started sucking on his finger. Ciel bit back a moan when Sebastian's teeth grazed the tip of his finger. The two butlers looked as if they were in ecstasy. Ciel could feel himself blushing and felt a fluttering feeling in his lower stomach. Ciel gasped and his gaze snapped down to his stomach. Alois' blue eyes met his and he watched as that wicked tongue lapped a long line from his bared navel to the bottom of his sternum. He didn't even feel Alois unbuttoning his shirt and vest. Ciel watched as Alois' tongue ran back down to his navel. It circled around his bellybutton, the seal making it seem like some sort of perverse dance, and then dipped in repeatedly. Ciel couldn't hold the groan back. He felt too hot.

"Stop this at once." He stuttered out. Even though it wasn't said very forcefully the butlers stopped, Alois of course didn't listen and kept playing with Ciel's bellybutton, making Ciel squirm in his seat. With one last lick at the now not bleeding wound, Claude removed his mouth but didn't let go of the hand. Sebastian did the same thing only removed his mouth with one last suck. Once the tongues and mouths were removed from his hands he could think more clearly. "Alois!" He said indignantly as the boy's tongue started to travel lower. Alois stopped at the hem of Ciel's shorts and slipped his tongue back into his mouth.

"I love it when you cry my name out loud Ciel." Alois said in a breathy voice accompanied by a sly grin. Before Ciel could pull his hands away from the butlers to shove Alois off or the butlers could pull Alois away someone yelled, originating from the forest off to the side of the Phantomhive property, followed by an odd whirring/buzzing noise, and then silence. Claude, Sebastian, and Ciel were staring at the place the noise was coming from while Alois peeked over the edge of the table. They could just make out something red through the trees. The red thing then gave a happy cry and started rushing over towards them. Sebastian sighed and kept himself from twitching, Alois ducked back under the table, Ciel gave a blank look, while Claude glanced down at Ciel's hand wondering if it was bleeding more. Once the red object, now identified as a male (sort of) with long red hair, red-rimmed glasses, a red coat, and a red vest, was within a certain range, the man took a flying leap towards Sebastian.

"Sebas-chan~" The person cooed in mid-air but landed face first on the floor when Sebastian leaned forward to avoid the glomp while subsequently placing his face closer to Ciel's. Ciel back away from the grinning visage of his butler but glanced at his new unwanted guest. "How mean!" The man cried out turning to face Sebastian while on hands and knees.

Without turning to face the man, Sebastian said pleasantly, "What brings Grell Sutcliffe to the Phantomhive manor?" Grell's face lit up even though Sebastian didn't look at him. Claude was looking at the groveling man blankly. Alois noticing that everyone's attention was pretty much focused on the newcomer decided to start playing with Ciel again.

"Ara~ It must have been destiny that brought me here. I had a job to do and when I realized that I was close to my beloved Sebas-chan I just had to come visit." Grell clasped his hands together and started walking on his knees towards Sebastian. "Do I get a kiss darling~?" Grell puckered his lips and kept moving towards Sebastian. Sebastian frowned and pulled away from Ciel to look at the approaching Grell. Once Grell was close enough Sebastian was getting ready to hold his hand up so Grell would run into it but he quickly looked at Ciel when his young master gave a slight yelp. Grell stopped trying to kiss Sebastian when he heard the yelp and decided to stand up when he couldn't see passed the back of Ciel's chair. Claude and Sebastian were glaring down at Alois who decided to nip a bare spot on Ciel's leg, which he exposed by pushing the fabric of the shorts up. Alois looked up and blinked his eyes innocently at the stares he was receiving. To really rile them up, Alois licked the spot he bit, loving that this was getting a reaction out of the butlers. Alois quickly moved his face away when Ciel went to knee him in the face. "Ara~ what a fun looking game!" Ciel snapped his gaze to Grell and gaped at the red haired man, who walked over and sat in Alois' vacated seat. "Sebas-chan~ we should play it too. I'll pretend to be Ciel and you can be the blond haired brat." Alois scrunched his face up in indignation about being called a brat. Sebastian relinquished Ciel's hand, finally, and stood up. Grell smiled happily and looked at Sebastian with glittering eyes.

"Alright." Ciel's eyes widened while Grell practically squealed in delight. "But," Sebastian grabbed Alois and set the boy on his feet in front of Grell, then kneeled in front of Ciel, grabbing the boy's legs before they could close. "You can have the actual blond haired brat while I get the actual young master." Ciel stared down at Sebastian who was grinning up at him, ignoring the glaring Claude that was still holding Ciel's hand. Alois glanced at Grell while Grell glanced back. They both hmphed and turned their faces up and away from the other.

"Sebas-chan! I want you. Not this thing!" Grell whined towards Sebastian. Alois glared at the red-haired man. Sebastian smoothed Ciel's shorts down hiding his bared leg but took his time, practically caressing Ciel's leg. Ciel slapped Sebastian's hand away after the third smooth down. Alois walked over to the still whining red-haired man and kicked his chair over, making it fall sideways. Grell gave a shriek on the way down. Ciel kept himself from showing any reaction at the amusing display even as Grell floundered on the floor for a bit. Sebastian just ignored the two behind him. Alois grinned smugly down at Grell then turned and walked over next to Sebastian.

"Sebastian move. Ciel is mine! I'm the one that belongs between his legs!" Alois said seriously. Ciel's mouth dropped open while Sebastian gave the blond haired boy a cold look. He then gave a little smile, leaned down, and licked the same trail on Ciel that Alois had earlier from navel to sternum. This made Ciel shiver and his face flush. Alois' eyes widened and then narrowed in outrage. The blond haired boy went to grab onto Ciel, which Sebastian saw, so he went to shield Ciel but suddenly Ciel wasn't in his seat. Alois and Sebastian looked around and saw Ciel standing next to Claude with his shirt and vest done up, looking a little flustered.

"Thank you Claude." Ciel glanced at said butler from the corner of his eye.

"Of course young master." Claude gave a little bow but looked right at Sebastian with mocking eyes making Sebastian glare at him with red eyes. Grell just looked back and forth. He saw that he had an opening to jump Sebastian but stopped in his tracks at the next thing said.

"No fair Claude!" Alois cried. He then pointed an accusing finger at his butler. "Ciel is mine! Why can't you butlers realize that? You're just going to kiss him again!" Ciel glared at Alois but his eyes widened at the last statement. Claude didn't give any reaction. Sebastian just looked at Alois a little confused. "Oh? It wasn't that hard to figure out. Your lips were swollen when you came out here. Of course it could've been Sebastian who did it." Alois shrugged. Ciel's mouth opened and closed a few times but then he shut it and clenched his teeth. He decided he had enough of this foolishness and started to walk towards the destroyed back door until he was blocked by a red obstruction. Grell leaned down so he was face to face with Ciel.

"What?" Ciel grunted out when Grell just stared at him.

"Why would anyone want to kiss an un-cute thing like you?" Grell asked perplexed.

"Ciel is cute! He's a million times cuter than you!" Alois stated while glaring at Grell. Grell also shot a glare at Alois but focused his attention back on Ciel, who was looking at Grell tiredly. He went to step around Grell but Grell just stepped in his way. He tried again but Grell just blocked him again.

"What?" Ciel again asked irritated this time. Grell placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders making everyone tense up.

"I wonder…" Grell said to himself quietly and then leaned in towards Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened and then he gave a flat look as Grell kissed him. Apparently it _was_ kiss Ciel day. Grell licked Ciel's lips wondering if it was just how the boy tasted and actually he didn't taste half bad. Sebastian quickly walked over and wrenched Grell away from Ciel as Claude had grabbed Ciel. Grell looked at Sebastian and melted when he realized Sebastian was holding him. "Darling! Don't be jealous." Grell cooed at Sebastian. "I just wanted to know why anyone would kiss him. Although he does taste good." Grell stated thoughtfully. Sebastian felt his eye twitch.

"I believe you've overstayed your welcome Grell Sutcliffe." Sebastian said with a hint of irritation in his voice. He spun a few times and threw Grell towards the forest as if he was a shot put. He then walked over to Ciel and wiped the boy's lips with his handkerchief again.

"Honestly young master." Sebastian sighed. Ciel glared at him and stomped his way towards the door, only to have his arm grabbed.

"Ciel! Where are you going?" Alois asked.

"Away from you. I have actual business to attend to." Ciel answered tiredly. When was this nightmare going to end?

"But I'm a guest. And you're supposed to entertain me!" Alois stomped his foot on the ground, not letting Ciel go. Ciel could feel a vein in his temple throb. Maybe he should order Sebastian to eliminate what was plaguing him.

"I am not up to entertaining guests. I shall only see those who want to talk to me about business." Ciel stated, still not looking at Alois. "If that is all Earl Trancy." He said coldly, wrenching his arm away from the other boy. Alois gasped, pouted, and then his face lit up.

"I do need to talk to you about a business though." Ciel stopped at the threshold of the broken door. Claude raised an eyebrow because he didn't remember his master telling him about any businesses.

"Actual business?" Ciel asked suspiciously, turning his head to glance at Alois. Alois nodded his head repeatedly. He was happy he had Ciel's attention.

"My _dear_ father was just a socialite that had old money. Money he lost he made up for from interest in companies the family invested in. But that's boring so I was thinking about starting my own business." Alois explained. Ciel turned fully to look at him and nodded slowly. That made sense. Older established nobility did that.

"What sort of business are you thinking about and how much do you want to invest in it? Will it just be some sort of hobby or do you genuinely want it to be a business associated with the Trancy name?" Ciel asked seriously. He knew of a few nobles that opened small shops as a sort of hobby to make their lives less boring.

"Well I'd like for it to be associated with the Trancy name but with what I want to sell it'll only tarnish the name. And I suppose it would be more of a hobby." Alois stated. Ciel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why would a business tarnish someone's name? Unless… Ciel's eyes widened and then he sneered at Alois. He wouldn't be surprised that the boy would open a shop like that.

"Alois Trancy. I am not helping you set up a whore house as a business." Ciel started to turn until Alois started laughing.

"Ciel~! I didn't even think of that. Do you want me to open a whore house?" Alois cooed while walking closer to Ciel. Ciel took a step back while flushing a little.

"Of course not! If that isn't what will tarnish your name then what will?" Alois stopped in front of him but Ciel took a step back to create some distance. Alois pouted but didn't say or do anything about it.

"Well I was thinking about opening a toy store." Ciel blinked.

"A toy store? How would that tarnish your name? Does the name Phantomhive sound tarnished to you?" Ciel asked angrily.

"No. Of course it doesn't… Well, if I were an outsider. But I know you Ciel Phantomhive." Alois licked his lips making Ciel glare at him. Alois then smiled at the other boy. "And I don't mean the toys you sell to children. I meant toys for adults. An adult toy store." Alois said proudly. Ciel was confused again.

"An adult toy store? What would you sell? I've never heard of an adult toy store before." Ciel wanted more clarification.

"Ah Ciel. So cute, so naïve." Alois practically sang making Ciel want to smack him. "There really aren't adult toy stores. If adults want toys they have to seek out certain people. But it would be so much easier if all the toys were in one spot. Don't you think?" Ciel just looked at Alois blankly. Of course that would be good but he still didn't understand what adult toys meant. "The toys would be items such as whips, chains, ribbons, oils, candles, wrist cuffs but with padding inside of course. We don't want to cause too much pain. But maybe we'll sell without padding too. Hmm… costumes and paddles. That's all I can think of for now. I'll want to sell books too." Alois said thoughtfully. After a few items were listed, the ignored butlers realized what type of store Alois was thinking of. Ciel was overly confused.

"I don't see how any of that is toys." Ciel stated. Alois grinned and suddenly hugged Ciel.

"Adults like toys but their toys have to do with," here Alois whispered into Ciel's ear, " s-e-x." Ciel's eyes widened and he shoved Alois off him when the boy licked his ear. What was with Alois and his ear?

"You're disgusting!" Ciel turned and walked swiftly to the door.

"Aww so Ciel doesn't want to help me with it?" Alois asked.

"Hell no!" Ciel yelled out. He finally made it inside and walked quickly to the stairs so he could find sanctuary in his study. Once he made it, he settled in his chair and pulled some papers in front of him ready to actually do something productive today. Before he could finish reading the first paragraph a knock came from the door. He sighed but called out anyway. The door opened and Sebastian walked in.

"Young master. Your guest said he will leave but only if you see him to the door and say goodbye." Ciel huffed to himself but decided to just get it over with so he stood up and walked leisurely out of the study. Sebastian followed his master all the way down the stairs but walked to the front door to open it. Alois and Claude were standing in front of the stairs. Once Ciel made it to ground level Alois attached himself to Ciel's arm and they started walking towards the door with Claude following.

"It was a fun visit Ciel. I'll have to do it again. Next time we'll have to send our butlers away so we can play longer." Alois nuzzled against Ciel while Ciel ignored him. Once they were in front of the open door Alois let go of Ciel and turned to face him. "I'm going to open that store. And I'll definitely bring over items for Ciel to test." Alois then put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes. "I can just picture it. I'll have you wearing a collar with a chain leash attached but the chain is attached to wrist cuffs. You'll be on your hands and knees, only wearing a white button up shirt and your exposed behind will be nice and red from the paddling I'd give you." Alois opened his eyes giving a red faced Ciel a wicked look while licking his lips slowly. "Because Ciel is such a naughty boy."

"Get out!" Ciel roared at Alois. Alois laughed and skipped down the steps to his carriage. Claude opened the carriage door for Alois. He took one last glance at Ciel as he stormed back up the stairs. Claude was in a slight daze and was doing everything on autopilot. Once the carriage was under way he let his mind fully roam. He could picture the description Alois gave of how he'd play with Ciel but if it were himself then Ciel would be on his back instead and have tiny cuts all over him, either from a whip or from some of his web. Not enough to hurt but just enough to bleed. The thought of Ciel caught in his web excited him almost as much as the taste of his blood.

Sebastian was thinking almost the same thoughts as he closed the door. His master collared and cuffed but on his back, maybe wearing a headband with cat ears attached, and instead of using a paddle Sebastian would use his bare hands. He sighed to himself and went to call someone about a new backdoor.

-Phantomhive Study-

It had been about an hour since his unwanted guests left and Ciel managed to get through some paperwork until Sebastian interrupted him. He looked up at his butler that hadn't even knocked or asked to come in. He hated when Sebastian did that.

"What is it Sebastian?" He asked irritated. Sebastian stared at Ciel from across the desk.

"Why did you kiss Claude?" Sebastian asked seriously. He was angry and was trying to keep it in check. Ciel stared at his butler and then sighed.

"Come here Sebastian and kneel." Ciel said pointing at the spot next to him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but did as Ciel said. Once he was kneeling he was level with Ciel's chest. Ciel stared at the kneeling demon pensively and finally came to a decision. He brought his fingers up to Sebastian's lips and forced his butler's mouth open. Before Sebastian could figure out what his master was doing he suddenly had a tongue invading his mouth. Ciel moved his tongue around his butler's mouth but once again when he registered the way Sebastian tasted he started to melt against Sebastian. Sebastian let Ciel kiss him but when he felt Ciel relaxing into the kiss he took over. Ciel moaned and moved himself closer, which resulted in him straddling his butler's leg, and pressed his body against Sebastian's. Sebastian took it a step further and, while still kissing Ciel, spun and sat in the boy's vacated chair and had the boy straddle his lap. After a few minutes of sucking at Sebastian's tongue, Ciel knew he had to pull away to breathe but it tasted so good. He had his arms wrapped around Sebastian and pulled himself closer, ending up rubbing his chest against the demon's. Sebastian let a small groan slip not expecting his master to be so forward. Ciel finally pulled back and gasped for air. He shifted a little, feeling the fluttering in his stomach like he felt earlier that morning, and felt something hard press against his inner thigh. He dazedly looked down at Sebastian's lap and saw a bulge in his butler's pants. "Sebastian? What is that?" He asked, not looking at his butler. Sebastian blinked and then smirked wickedly.

"Why it's a lollipop young master." Sebastian said happily. Ciel blinked up at him coming slowly out of his daze.

"Really?" Ciel asked innocently. He wanted it. He brought his hand closer to it. Why did Sebastian have a lollipop in his pants?

"Yes young master. It is a special lollipop." Sebastian was having so much fun with this.

"Special?" Ciel raised an eyebrow but placed a hand on the 'lollipop.' He felt it jerk but assumed it was the demon being surprised he grabbed it. He was out of his daze now and blushed in embarrassment that he was on his butler's lap and that he had kissed him but didn't move due to the prospect of getting some candy.

Sebastian bit back a pleased sigh and said, "Very special. This lollipop, once sucked enough, releases a sweet cream." Ciel swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth. He loved pastries with cream so a lollipop made with cream sounded wonderful. He grabbed onto the 'lollipop' and looked up at Sebastian seriously.

"Give it to me." Ciel said stubbornly. Sebastian grinned down at the boy sweetly.

"All you have to do is release it young master." Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and wondered why his butler couldn't get it out for him but he wanted to try the 'lollipop' badly so focused his attention on his butler's pants. Sebastian's grin turned wicked when Ciel looked away from him. Ciel tried to wiggle his hand down his butler's pants but they were fastened too tight so he sighed and started unbuttoning them. He saw the bulge in his butler's white undergarments and grabbed it again. He felt it jerk and finally realized that the 'lollipop' was very warm and seemed to throb. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. He pulled his hand back almost falling off his butler's lap if his butler hadn't been holding on to his hips.

"Sebastian! Release me at once and get out!" Ciel yelled at his butler blushing madly in embarrassment and anger. Sebastian pouted but released his young master, watching him scramble off and away from him. He then stood, re-buttoned his pants, bowed towards his master and walked towards the door. Once at the door he turned and looked at Ciel once more.

"Lunch shall be served soon. I'm sure you will be quite hungry since you didn't eat much this morning. But the 'lollipop' will have to wait until after dinner young master." Sebastian gave Ciel a wicked smile and then shut the door behind him quickly, hearing something hit the door a second later. Sebastian pouted realizing that he didn't get an answer but he'd just have to get it when he gave Ciel his 'lollipop'.


	4. Chapter 4 SebbyxCiel

WARNING: YAOI LEMON GUY ON GUY SEX

You've been warned.

Yeah… I said I'd put khr out but it just wasn't flowing and this one was like 'me me! Write me!' It would've been done sooner but you can blame my friend aku-the-bunnyslayer on DA. She wanted me to play videogames with her whenever I was writing this.

Butler Swap 4 (Version SebbyxCiel)

-Phantomhive Manor; Morning-

It had been a little over a month since Alois Trancy had visited the Phantomhive manor. The boy still managed to annoy the master of the manor though by calling him all the time and talking about his business. This morning, Sebastian hoped the young Trancy wouldn't call that day. His master had a full schedule and had no time to entertain the blond brat in any way shape or form.

Sebastian was in the kitchen trying to choose what tea would go best with the blueberry scones he baked when he sensed a carriage approaching the manor. He walked to the front door and opened it right before the person on the other side could ring the bell or knock. It was still early in the morning and Sebastian hadn't even woken the other servants yet. The person about to pull on the bell to ring it blinked in surprise as the door opened. He was just a postman, judging from his attire and his carriage, Sebastian concluded. The man cleared his throat and held a package out for Sebastian to take.

"For a Mr. Michaelis." The postman said holding out a pad of paper and a pen. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in surprise but signed the receipt anyway. Once the man turned and walked back to his carriage Sebastian closed the door. He looked down at the package in his hands. It was about the size of a shirt box, wrapped in brown paper and held together with twine. He didn't remember ordering anything and he was hoping it wasn't from an admirer.

He wanted to open it but when he checked the time he realized he was falling behind schedule by thirty seconds. He swiftly went upstairs and placed the package in his room. He only had a room for show so the other servants didn't ask questions. Then he woke the other servants up, got back to the kitchen in time to remove the perfectly baked scones, chose a tea, and set up a cart all in the nick of time.

It was midday, his master finished lunch, and Sebastian was now washing the dishes. Once those were finished he realized he had nothing to do for a while since all the other servants were just starting their lunches. He decided to see what was in that package so he excused himself from the kitchen and headed to his room. Once he made it he locked the door, not trusting the other servants since their forte seemed to be eavesdropping and spying. They just weren't very good at it.

He stared at the package on the desk then walked over and sat in the chair at the desk. He quickly undid the twine and unwrapped the brown paper. The box underneath was just a simple black box. He slowly opened the box and saw an envelope with his name, which was on top of white tissue paper. He turned the envelope over and his eyes narrowed at the wax seal with the imprint of the Trancy house crest on it. He smirked a little as he painfully slowly sliced through the spider in the middle of the crest. Once open he pulled the folded letter out and flipped it open.

Dear Sebastian,

I'd like you to try out some of the new products I have had made for my new business. It is actually becoming quite successful. I'd like to have my items tested though before sent to the public. I don't want to be sued for something stupid now do I? It would help very much if you made a full report about how you used it and if it needs any adjustments. I assure you that I have had items very similar to the ones I sent you used on me so they are quite harmless but I'd like an outside opinion of someone I can relatively trust.

Also if you use it on Ciel~ tell me all the details.

3 Sincerely,

Alois Trancy

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow at the letter, especially at the crossed out parts. He set the letter aside and lifted the tissue paper. He stared at the items. He knew what four of the five items were but he didn't quite understand the last one. He saw a little note attached to the item he didn't understand and when he read it he couldn't keep the demonic smirk off his face or his eyes from flashing red in delight. He has been such a good butler this month, not molesting his young master or saying undue things that would make the boy blush deliciously. He deserved something and this gift would be most helpful.

Sebastian lifted the letter and burned it, glaring at the one crossed out sentence on there. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone what transpires in the young master's bedroom. That was for him and him alone to know.

-Nighttime-

"Sebastian. I hope tomorrow is less full than today. I do not like my schedule to be so full. Especially with bumbling tutors that think they know everything." Ciel said tiredly to his butler as he stood next to his bed. Sebastian smiled at the boy.

"The young master is just too smart for some of his tutors. Perhaps I should find new ones or teach you myself?" Sebastian asked. Ciel just glared at Sebastian as the demon started undressing him.

Ciel closed his eyes. Today had been annoying. The tutors he had for the day wore out his intelligence, and he didn't even think that was possible. Wasn't he supposed to learn, not teach the tutors? At least Trancy hadn't called. Maybe the boy finally got the hint. He hoped.

Ciel opened his eyes when he felt something on his head, he looked up trying to see if he could see it and when he couldn't he tried lifting his arms up but they were stuck behind him. He tugged on his arms but it felt like they were cuffed behind his back. He looked at his butler who was smiling sweetly while tying something around his neck.

"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded, pulling away from his butler. He jerked away too hard so stumbled and fell on the bed behind him. It was then he realized he was wearing nothing but whatever was tied around his neck, his wrists, and whatever was placed on his head.

"Young master, I got a present this afternoon and knew it would look wonderful on you but there is something you need to complete the look." Sebastian said. He tilted his head to the side as if analyzing the naked boy in front of him. Sebastian took his gloves off with his teeth and sat them next to the candelabrum. Ciel was acting like a frightened kitten. It was so adorable.

Ciel blushed and climbed more on the bed to try to get away from the demon while trying to cover himself at the same time. He felt too vulnerable. Plus the look Sebastian was giving him was disconcerting. It finally registered in his mind that he could order Sebastian to stop but before he could utter the demon's name a pair of lips covered his. Ciel tried to jerk away but Sebastian held the back of his head in place. Ciel kept trying to struggle away but once Sebastian's tongue touched his he melted against the bed.

Sebastian let his tongue roam around his young master's mouth but maneuvered the boy so his head was resting against the pillows and his body was resting on the bed properly. Sebastian sat astride Ciel, near where the other two items gifted to him were. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, letting his master breathe, and started to let his hands roam the body that he personally took care of every day.

Ciel was in that haze he fell into every time he kissed his butler. Or maybe it was just a haze he fell into whenever he kissed demons in general. Once he got his breathing under control he let a breath out when he felt a finger skim over one of his nipples. He blinked his eyes a few times as he looked down at his chest and the fingers skimming over his skin. He looked up at his butler that was looking at his body as if he were a wonderful work of art, making his red cheeks redden further.

"Sebastian. Stop staring at me like that." Ciel said, starting to wiggle. His arms were in an uncomfortable position.

"But young master is so delicious to look at." Sebastian said while licking his lips. Ciel felt himself gulp but also shivered. He watched as his butler's mouth lowered to his chest and stared adamantly as that tongue started to lap at his skin.

"Sebastian. Why are you licking me?" Ciel asked gritting his teeth from trying to show how good it felt, especially when Sebastian rolled his tongue over one of his nipples. Sebastian glanced up at him through his bangs and smiled sweetly at Ciel.

"You are quite right. I shouldn't be the one licking. But you aren't quite dressed for that part yet." Sebastian said mysteriously. Ciel just gave him a bland look. He loved games but in the situation he was in, he didn't feel like playing one.

Ciel's hips bucked up when Sebastian dipped his tongue into his bellybutton. He stared down at the demon and his eyes widened when he realized where the demon's tongue was trailing. He opened his mouth to again stop the demon but fingers suddenly appeared in his mouth. His face scrunched up and he was tempted to bite the fingers but somehow he knew the demon would like that. The fingers moved against his tongue and he realized they tasted a little like when he was kissing the demon. Did Sebastian taste sweet everywhere? While thinking this he absentmindedly started sucking on the fingers.

Sebastian smirked in triumph when he felt the boy suck on his fingers. He gently moved the boy's legs apart so he could more easily sit between them after he had grabbed the last two items and moved them closer. He once again leaned back down and ran his tongue up the underside of the boy's half hard arousal. He felt the boy's body jerk in surprise. The next swipe after that made the boy's body shudder. Sebastian then opened his mouth and took the tip into his mouth and started to suck gently. He looked up at the boy's face and saw his eyes close in pleasure. Once he got the boy to full hardness he removed his mouth. Ciel made a small whimper in the back of his throat.

Sebastian retrieved his fingers from Ciel's mouth and sat up. He reached up next to Ciel's head and grabbed one of the pillows then lifted the boy's hips up and placed it underneath him. He bent Ciel's legs up and out revealing the entire boy to him and then rubbed his saliva-coated fingers against the boy's perineum, making Ciel buck his hips up in pleasure. He moved his fingers a little lower and let them softly rub against the puckered entrance of the boy.

"What are you doing?" Ciel demanded when he felt fingers where there shouldn't be any. He ignored the fact that his voice went up a few octaves.

"I am finishing your look for the night young master." Sebastian said as if that explained everything. Sebastian's fingers were removed for a bit but returned even slicker than before. With no hesitation, he pushed a coated finger into the boy, watching intently at the reaction he got. Ciel's eyes widened and then his face scrunched up in discomfort. It didn't hurt per say, but it didn't feel nice either. He started to squirm a little though when he felt it get warm down there. What did Sebastian put on his finger?

Sebastian could feel the lube heating up around his finger and watched as Ciel squirmed. He pushed his finger in and out a few times and then pushed another finger in. This one he did slower than the first because he knew it would hurt his master. He felt the muscles around his fingers clench. He thought the boy's arousal would start to diminish but to his surprise the boy was still standing at attention. In fact Ciel was panting as if he was already thoroughly ravished. He gently pressed his fingers deeper into the boy and they slid easily in. He still had to stretch the boy but the aphrodisiac seemed to be working wonders. He finally inserted a third finger and stretched the boy more. Ciel was letting out little gasps as Sebastian worked his fingers deeper. He finally pressed against the boy's prostrate and Ciel let out a surprised moan. Sebastian smiled down at the boy and wanted to coax more sounds out of his master but he was patient, for the moment.

Ciel felt like he was on fire. He could feel the blood pounding through his veins. He had a feeling this is what it felt like to be drugged and he hated it yet loved it at the same time. Sebastian's hand resting on his leg felt cool against the rest of him but the fingers inside him made him feel so hot. He couldn't tell if the burning was due to how he was feeling or Sebastian stretching him. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

He knew about sex because he had to be exposed to it as the Queen's dog but he never indulged in it. First of all he was too young and second of all he thought it was disgusting. Of course what Sebastian was doing to him explained how two men engaged in the act. He had wondered about that.

The burn was quickly replaced with the most intense pleasure he ever felt and he couldn't hold the moan back. The fingers in him and the hand on him suddenly retreated. He opened his eyes and looked imploringly at his butler.

Sebastian looked down at the boy in front of him. He had wiped his fingers off, deciding against using the lube on it. He knew it would hurt a little more but he didn't want too much aphrodisiac in the boy's system. When he registered the look in his master's eyes he smiled kindly down at the boy and soothed his hands over the boy's legs. Ciel's body relaxed a little at that. Sebastian then reached over and plucked something off the bed.

"Are you ready for the rest of your outfit young master?" Sebastian asked sweetly. Without waiting for a response Sebastian pressed the object against Ciel's entrance. It was a cylindrical object with a tapered rounded head. It was about the width of three of his fingers and was about seven inches in length. He slowly pushed it in, not for Ciel's comfort but for his viewing. He was enjoying the boy's entrance stretching around the toy and watched raptly as it disappeared into the boy. Once he pushed it all the way in he looked at his master's face.

Ciel's body was shivering as if he was cold but the he was still lightly panting. He could think more clearly but his pulse was still racing. He felt so full and stretched. He shifted a little and bit back the groan that tried to escape. The thing inside him was pressing right against the spot that made him feel nothing but pleasure.

"Now young master is ready. Would you like to see yourself?" Sebastian asked as he sat up. He let his eyes rove over his master and was thoroughly enjoying what he was seeing. Ciel just looked at him and gave a weak glare making Sebastian smile at how cute Ciel looked. Sebastian got off the bed and took his jacket off. He then lifted Ciel bridle style off the bed and walked over to the full-length mirror. He set the boy on his feet but kept a steadying hand on the boy's shoulder.

Ciel was biting his lip hard to keep from making any noise. Each step Sebastian took, moved the thing in him making pleasure shoot through him. He could barely stand when Sebastian set him down but he pulled himself together and stood as straight as possible. He looked in the mirror and blinked a few times. On his head was a pair of black cat ears that looked to be held with hairpins and a blue velvet ribbon was tied around his neck. He turned to the side, almost falling over from the slight pleasure that occurred just from that, to see what was keeping his hands together and saw a pair of iron cuffs but there seemed to be ruffles of fabric coming from the underside, explaining why his wrists weren't chaffing. He slowly turned back to face the mirror and jumped when he felt something graze his leg. The jump made the thing inside him move again and he again almost fell over if not for Sebastian. Ciel looked down and saw what looked like a giant black cat's tale in between his legs. He glared at Sebastian when he felt the man put both hands on his shoulders.

"I was confused about that at first too young master. But if you look at the full picture," Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel while move the other to the end of the tale, "you make such a cute kitten." Ciel opened his mouth to say something but Sebastian pressed up on the object in Ciel, making the boy arch forward while collapsing against him. Sebastian grinned and scooped Ciel back up. He headed back towards the bed and set Ciel down on his knees.

Once the pleasure receded, Ciel's didn't like the position he was in now. He was on his knees, which were spread apart, next to the edge of the bed. If he tilted forward just a little he would topple off. He knew though if he sat back, then the 'tail' in him would just stimulate him more and if he got any more stimulation he felt as if he would explode.

"Sebastian! What the hell are you doing?" Ciel demanded, glaring at his butler that was standing off to the side and watching him with glowing eyes. He registered that his butler was only in his pants and socks now but ignored that fact. Sebastian smiled at him and pet his head making Ciel try to get away from his hand. Unfortunately this just made Ciel unbalanced and he almost fell off the bed, if not for Sebastian catching him. Sebastian propped him back up and gently brushed the hair away from Ciel's eyes. He then trailed his hand down the boy's face. Ciel pulled back a little and then bit Sebastian's hand. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. Ciel just bit down harder while glaring up at Sebastian but blinked when he saw the slight blush and the absolute delight in his butler's eyes.

"Young master is exactly like a kitten. How wonderful." Sebastian said dreamily while gazing intently at Ciel and making him freak out a little.

Ciel started a little when he felt liquid run down his chin and realized he bit Sebastian hard enough to draw blood. He felt a little run in his mouth so he licked it away without letting up on the demon's hand. Ciel's eyes widened when he tasted something like red wine mixed with chocolate so he let go of Sebastian's hand, darted his tongue out of his mouth, and licked up a little more blood. After a few more licks he started to feel that pleasured haze he fell into but he didn't stop licking.

Sebastian watched in undisguised lust as Ciel's small tongue lapped at the bite wound. 'Just like a kitten would lap eagerly at a bowl full of cream.' Sebastian thought while pulling his hand away. He placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder because Ciel tried to follow his hand, and once his hand was taken away Ciel moaned at the loss making Sebastian shiver.

"Now, now kitten," Sebastian said as he started to pet Ciel's chest, "wouldn't you like some cream? I did promise you some sometime ago." Sebastian smiled at the dazed eyes that looked up at him. He tweaked the boy's nipples and almost groaned when Ciel let out a mewl in pleasure. He kept playing with the boy's nipples with one hand while his other hand worked on opening his pants. Once he freed himself he leaned in and kissed Ciel's panting mouth. Once he was sure the boy was still dazed he pulled away slightly and caressed Ciel's face. "Close your eyes kitten and you'll get a nice treat." Sebastian whispered against Ciel's lips. Ciel moaned but let his eyes fall shut.

Ciel felt Sebastian's face pull away but still felt one of the demon's hands on his face. He then felt something brush against his lips. His eyebrows furrowed but he didn't open his eyes. He did open his lips and stick his tongue out to see if he could taste what it was. All he could deduce was that it tasted warm, a little salty, and was bigger than a finger. He licked it a few more times and finally got a shape in mind, it reminded him of a mushroom. He licked some more and got a taste of something other than salty and warm. It was still salty but it had a hint of the chocolate taste that was purely Sebastian. He kept licking at the source of the liquid but not enough was coming out.

"Perhaps little kitten should suck on it like a lollipop?" Sebastian asked breathily while watching his young master try to figure out the 'treat' given to him. Ciel scrunched his nose up at that, his mind saying he's heard that from his butler before but he couldn't quite think where and why so he just ignored that thought.

He decided to take his butler's advice because he was very curious but didn't want to open his eyes. He felt that if he did then it would be admitting defeat. So he opened his mouth and placed it against the object. Only it was bigger than he thought so he opened his mouth as wide as possible. He managed to wrap his lips around it but his mouth felt very stretched. Once he relaxed his jaw though, he found that he could easily fit it in his mouth. When he got comfortable with the thing in his mouth he flicked his tongue over the small hole where he found the fluid before. There was some but not a lot so he started to suck on the object. After sucking on it for a little bit he realized something, the object in his mouth felt very warm and he could feel it throbbing as if it had a heartbeat. Before he could think on this further Sebastian started speaking.

"If the cream isn't coming out fast enough for you little kitten, you should coax it out. Maybe you should try this." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's head gently and started moving his head back and forth. The 'treat' pushing in and out of the boy's lips slightly. Ciel's eyebrows furrowed again but he started moving his head slowly. He took in more with each forward movement and would've choked if not for Sebastian making sure he didn't take too much in.

Ciel was wondering how long this thing was. The thing in his mouth was definitely pulsing but every time it would twitch it would release more of that intriguing fluid. He started sucking harder and moving faster somehow knowing that he'd get a lot in a few moments but before he got his treat it was removed. He quickly opened his eyes in surprise and saw Sebastian standing in front of him. Sebastian had his eyes closed and his forehead seemed to be wrinkled in concentration. After a few seconds, before Ciel could wonder why Sebastian looked like that, the demon's eyes snapped open and stared into his. The brightly glowing eyes were mesmerizing him.

"Forgive me kitten." Sebastian heavily breathed out. "As much as you'd like your cream I'd rather fill you with it… in a different way." Sebastian said smirking down at the boy. Ciel was confused again. Sebastian quickly scooped him up into his arms again and laid him back on the bed. He once again took his place between Ciel's legs.

Ciel's arousal had cooled but not disappeared while he was sucking on his 'treat' but once Sebastian moved him he was reminded of the thing in him and the pleasure it brought. Ciel let out a breath and looked at Sebastian. He watched as his butler moved his legs so they were up and out but eyes caught on Sebastian's cock. It was huge and wet looking. Ciel stared at it and the pieces finally fell into place. His face exploded with color either in rage or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. He didn't know where that thing had been and it was in his mouth not too long ago.

"Sebastian! What the f-" Ciel started yelling but cut himself off with a loud moan as Sebastian firmly pressed whatever was in him against the little spot that produced nothing but pleasure. He started writhing from it since Sebastian didn't let up. Sebastian finally stopped when he saw Ciel start to tear up from too much pleasure. He swiftly removed the 'tail' from Ciel, making the boy gasp and jerk. Sebastian let his fingers rub around the now empty entrance watching as it twitched as if wanting to be filled.

"Ah little kitten seems so empty. You feel so hungry here." Sebastian said as he pushed a finger in. "See? You're so hungry you're trying to suck my finger in. Such a greedy kitten." Sebastian smiled at the blush on Ciel's face. He could tell the boy was embarrassed but his arousal didn't diminish. In fact it seemed to have increased. Sebastian positioned himself while leaning over Ciel. "Such a naughty kitten." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, feeling the boy shiver. He pulled away a little to see the boy's face as he pushed in.

Ciel's eyes widened but when he saw Sebastian's eyes on him he shut them. Sebastian kept pushing in until he was fully sheathed. Ciel's brow was furrowed in slight pain but other than that he just felt more full than with the other thing. When he didn't feel the demon move he opened his eyes.

"You feel so good kitten." Sebastian said in a hushed voice. The demon pulled almost all the way out and then thrust in gently. He kept that rhythm up for a few thrusts but gradually started thrusting harder. Ciel was panting hard. Every so often Sebastian would graze that spot in him and make him shiver with pleasure. But somehow he could still think clearly.

"Stop… calling me that." Ciel panted out, finally saying an actual sentence. Sebastian was surprised that Ciel was able to speak. He'd have to remedy that. He moved so he was face to face with Ciel.

"Then I shall just call you Ciel." Sebastian whispered against Ciel's lips, making the boy gasp. When the boy gasped Sebastian dove in and ravished the boy's mouth while speeding up his thrusts even more. Ciel's legs came up and wrapped around Sebastian's waist without the boy knowing. He felt like he was drowning and he had to anchor himself somehow.

Sebastian let go of the boy's lips to let him breathe and when he did he adjusted his angle and started hitting the boy's sweet spot straight on. Ciel's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he thrust back onto Sebastian. Sebastian could see the boy was on the brink. He wasn't too far behind.

"Come for me Ciel." Sebastian said huskily while holding the boy against him. Ciel arched up and came with a silent scream, coating him and Sebastian in his cum. Sebastian thrust a few more times and, with a silent exhale of Ciel's name, released within the boy filling him deeply. Sebastian stayed sheathed within Ciel for a minute and then quickly removed himself. He then rolled to the side, bring Ciel against his chest. Without looking he quickly un-cuffed Ciel and let the cuffs fall to the floor. He rubbed a hand up and down Ciel's back while the boy evened out his breathing. Ciel stayed against the demon's chest and just lay there not knowing what to do or say.

"Sebastian." Ciel said quietly. Sebastian pulled away from the boy, well actually he had to peal himself away because of the drying cum, and looked down at his master. Ciel's face was scrunched up in distaste.

"Shall I clean up the mess young master?" Sebastian asked pleasantly. Ciel just gave him a blank look. Sebastian smiled and couldn't help but lean down to kiss the boy. Ciel made a small sound and blushed but allowed his butler to kiss him. Sebastian pulled away and gently removed his arms from the boy. He then untangled his legs from the boy's and stood up. Ciel stayed lying on his side for a little bit but rolled on his back to see where his butler went. Sebastian came back a minute later, pristinely dressed of course, and walked to the end of the bed with a damp washcloth. He just stopped and stared at the boy on the bed. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and wondered why he was being stared at like that.

"What are you doing Sebastian?" Ciel asked disgruntled. Sebastian smirked and removed a glove from his hand with his teeth, placed a knee on the bed, and then ran the ungloved hand up the inside of Ciel's thigh. Ciel gasped when he felt a finger enter him again.

"It seems as if the young master has had enough 'cream' for the night." Sebastian said while watching his cum drip out of Ciel's twitching hole. Ciel gaped at his butler and then gave him the deadliest glare he could.

"Sebastian! Clean me up at once and then get out!" Ciel cried out. Sebastian pouted but cleaned the cum off of Ciel, taking extra time to clean the boy's entrance. He then gently plucked the ears, well the ear since the other one fell out during their activity, and hairpins out Ciel's hair. He had Ciel lean up, since the boy couldn't sit up due to soreness, as much as possible to put his night shirt on, stole one last kiss from the boy, then bid goodnight to Ciel while walking out of the room with all his toys. Ciel lay in the dark, feeling sore and still dirty yet exhausted and happy. Of course he had to come up with some form of punishment for his butler. As he drifted off the last thought he had was that Sebastian really needed to work on his cat obsession because it was bordering on creepy.

~~~~Omake~~~~

-A few days later Trancy Manor-

"Your Highness. A letter from the Phantomhive butler has-" Claude started but was cut off by Alois practically jumping on him to get to the letter he held.

"From Sebastian! Give it here!" Alois almost screamed. He was a little surprised that a reply came honestly. He was sure Sebastian would've ignored his request. He held the letter in his hands and just stared at it. After a few minutes he threw it back at Claude. "Read it to me." He demanded. Claude just gave Alois that blank look but quickly opened the letter as Alois got comfortable.

"Dear Earl Trancy," Claude started.

I was surprised to receive a gift from you but was very flattered. I thank you for your kindness. The gifts were all quite lovely and worked wonderfully.

A few minor things though. The ears, even when expertly placed, still tend to slip. The oil sent was also lovely but perhaps just an alluring scent will work just as well. Being drugged is all well and good but if I used too much then it would've seemed dream like instead of real. But the aphrodisiac-ed oil was a nice idea.

The 'tail' was aesthetically pleasing and when placed correctly can be used for pleasure or tortured pleasure but it felt like it could've done a little extra. Also, reduce the size of the tail. The weight of it doesn't balance with the other end so it is likely to slip if one were to relax too much.

The cuffs, I'm afraid were delightful but for me but, unfortunately, were a one time use. They weren't appreciated even if I did enjoy them. I suppose I put them on wrong since the one I used it on complained for a bit then forbade me from using them again. Perhaps you can send me a different item?

Again I sincerely thank you and would be open to trying any other products you need tested out in the future.

Sebastian Michaelis

Phantomhive Butler

P.S. I will not reveal whom I experimented on or how. Just know that _he_ was very alluring.

Claude stared at the letter in his hands and had to keep himself from crumbling the paper. It was very obvious whom Sebastian was talking about and since Alois felt like showing off what he sent to Sebastian he knew exactly what toys were used.

Alois had a thoughtful look on his face. He was actually thinking about what Sebastian said in the letter for improvements. He had to get to his workroom to write down the notes so he wouldn't forget. Once he finished thinking that he thought about the postscript. It was very obvious whom Sebastian played with and Alois pouted at the fact that Sebastian didn't tell him. Maybe he could wheedle it out of Ciel next time they spoke on the phone.

"Claude! Put the letter on top of my paperwork in my workroom and then fetch me the phone. I haven't spoken to my dear Ciel in a while. I wonder what he's been up to." Alois said happily and then finished with a sadistic grin.

"Yes your Highness." Claude said while bowing a little then went to do as Alois instructed. Hopefully Alois would let him ring the Phantomhive manor first so he could subtly give Michaelis a piece of his mind.

Words from Author: Okay this was a lemon. The next chapter will be a lemon with either Claude or Alois (not sure which one yet, probably Alois because I know what I'm gonna do. Claude I'm not sure yet) Now I'm going to treat it as separate stories, in that each one Ciel is a virgin at first. So technically these should all be separate stories but it's just easier to put them together.

In other words, if you don't like that certain pairing, then you can ignore that chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Also I realize that I never respond to reviews on here but that's because I want to put this out right when I finish it so I don't think about the reviews until the chapter is already posted. I honestly thank everyone for reading and especially those that review. It really makes me happy and makes me want to put out more stories. ^^


	5. Chapter 5 AloisxCiel

Butler Swap 5

AloisxCiel

Warning: Shota on Shota. Boy on Boy. Dub-con. Very slight alcohol use and slight bondage.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor make profit from Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II, or Mad Hatter products.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Ciel walked to the door of Trancy manor he wondered why he was visiting the blond terror again? Oh right, to get some peace and quiet. Alois kept calling him and telling him about how successful his business was and that he should invest. He ignored those but when Alois kept asking for business advice and telling him how he was handling things he got annoyed. So to shut the blond up, and feel superior at the same time, he decided to visit Alois.

It had been a month since Alois had visited the Phantomhive manor. Basically a month since the infamous 'Kiss Ciel Day.' After that day everything settled down. He was still wary of Sebastian of course but his butler did nothing too uncalled for. He had a suspicion that Sebastian kept those shorts that Alois gave to him but he tried not to think much on it.

He waited in front of the door as Sebastian pulled the chain to ring the bell. He kept himself from drumming his fingers impatiently on his cane as he waited and instead just gave a sour look at the door. He kept giving that sour look even when the door opened to reveal Claude. Claude stepped aside and opened his mouth to say something when a squeal, not unlike Lizzy's, emanated from within the household. If Sebastian weren't there the blond boy who charged at him to glomp him would have mowed him down. Ciel was sure he had a slightly freaked out look on his face but considering that Alois was acting like his fiancé he was sure he was allowed to drop his mask for a bit.

Alois glared at Sebastian and then kicked him in the shin. Sebastian, of course, didn't react and simply shoved Alois back inside. The blond gave him an indignant look while Claude just stared blankly ahead. Alois looked like he was about to throw a tantrum so Ciel, who composed himself during Alois' and Sebastian's nonverbal exchange, gave a small cough to get everyone's attention. It was Claude who was the first to stick to propriety.

"Lord Phantomhive. Welcome to Trancy Manor." Claude said bowing politely. Ciel relaxed slightly, not realizing he'd gotten so tense. Ignoring Alois and nodding politely to Claude, he walked into the manor as if he owned it, Sebastian following obediently. Once he was passed the threshold Alois latched onto his arm. Holding in a sigh he held his cane up for it to be taken. His outer jacket couldn't be taken due to the blond burden attached to him.

"Ciel~ I'm so happy you could make it!" Alois chirped happily. Ciel just gave the boy a displeased glare, not that Alois registered it or cared. He was too busy dragging Ciel away from the door. Sebastian and Claude shared a look and both frowned at Alois.

"My Lord, Lord Phantomhive is still wearing his jacket." Claude said as politely as possible. Alois froze, the happy smile dropping from his face instantly, and turned to look at Claude giving his butler a frosty look. Claude just stared at Alois.

Ciel wrenched himself away from Alois and turned his back towards the butlers. One of them, he couldn't tell due to the white gloves, quickly removed his jacket. Once it was off Alois attached himself once more to him. Alois started dragging Ciel off again.

"Go show Sebastian around or something while I show Ciel how successful my business has been." Alois said haughtily. Ciel glared at the blonde slightly. Obviously Alois' business was a fluke whereas his was a real business.

Since Ciel was busy glaring at Alois and not paying attention to their surroundings he was surprised when he was dragged into a large study. It was a bit peculiar since the room was round with a vaulted ceiling. There were large mirrors placed high up all around reflecting the light from the large fire that was encased in a large ornate fireplace. All the dark red curtains were drawn over the windows so the room was dark, the only light being from the fire. In front of the large fireplace was a sitting area of two armchairs, a matching couch, a low table, and some side tables. Behind the couch was a very large desk.

Ciel took this all in but the first thing he noticed when he came into the room, besides the almost unbearable warmth, was the clutter. There was paperwork and, what he assumed were products, strewn all over the large desk and even more products in the sitting area. The couch was relatively clean though. Alois dragged him over to the couch and shoved him down.

"Sit. I can't wait to show you what I have!" Alois said way to happily. The blond haired boy then went over to the desk and started rifling around.

"I don't want to see your products Trancy." Ciel said curling his lip in slight disgust when he saw what looked to be a whip on one of the tables. "I just want to see your books."

"You don't have to see the books." Alois replied sounding muffled. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Are you even doing them correctly? A huge business empire can be toppled with just a few wrong numbers." Ciel said. He didn't really care whether Alois' business survived but business ventures always brought out the businessman in him. He jumped when Alois suddenly plopped down next to him.

"I don't care about the books. I leave that to Claude anyway." Alois said flippantly making Ciel scowl. "Are you hot Ciel? You look a little sweaty."

Ciel did feel very warm due to the heat in the room. He was wearing one of his thicker jackets, as it was cold outside. Before he could reply or change the subject he felt his jacket being unbuttoned.

"Stop that!" Ciel demanded as he smacked Alois' hands away. The blond just pouted but grab Ciel's jacket again. Ciel would have struggled but he knew the jacket would be torn so he let Alois wrest it off him. He glared at the blond as Alois placed the jacket on the arm of the couch but he did feel better. Alois turned back to him and smiled brightly. Ciel didn't trust that smile.

"Ta da!" Alois said as he held something out in his hands. To Ciel they looked like prison cuffs, but there was fabric on the inside. "They're wrist cuffs." Ciel simply raised an eyebrow not that impressed. Alois rolled his eyes and grabbed Ciel's arm.

"Hey!" Ciel yelled trying to tug his arm away but Alois managed to get one of the cuffs on him.

"See? It's cushioned on the inside to not hurt your partner. We also have cuffs with different chain lengths holding them together. As you can see, this just has one chain link holding it together." Alois explained.

Ciel looked down at the cuff around his wrist. It did indeed feel quite comfortable. Although he did wonder why it fit his wrist so perfectly considering he had such small wrists. "Different chain lengths?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Yup. Depending on how much you want someone to hang off the wall." Alois said a little too happily. Ciel made a face and was going to say something when he felt his other hand grabbed and placed in the other cuff.

"Trancy." Ciel started.

"Just so you get the full experience!" Alois said and then got up once again to rifle around his desk. Ciel sneered and tested the cuffs. They were solid in their design and tugging his wrists apart didn't hurt at all due to the cushioning. If they weren't so morbid and meant for things never mentioned in public they would be quite cozy.

Alois appeared next to him again. This time the boy held out something that looked like a collar except it had a ball in the middle of it. He looked at it inquiringly. He'd never seen anything like that before.

"It's a ball gag." Alois explained. Ciel scrunched his face up at that. He hated gags. "This is special because the ball is flavored. Try." Alois held the ball closer to his mouth but Ciel just backed away. "Come on Ciel. It's really good. I promise."

"Will you get it out of my face if I do try it?" Ciel muttered. Alois sighed but nodded so Ciel quickly darted his tongue out to taste it. Alois took the ball away like Ciel requested while Ciel tried to register the flavor.

"Want another taste?" Alois asked curiously. Ciel scowled but licked the ball again when Alois brought it closer. He cried out in surprise when the ball was shoved in his mouth and fastened snuggly against his head. He glared at the grinning blond boy as he bit into the ball and was surprised when a little bit of liquid seeped out. It tasted like chocolate and alcohol.

"It's chocolate liqueur. I know how much you love your chocolate. But regular chocolate flavor just doesn't stay. If the ball is soaked in liqueur though it retains its flavor. This ball was soaked in chocolate liqueur about a week ago and it still has the taste and flavor. And maybe a little bit of liqueur in it." Alois explained.

Ciel swallowed the alcohol. It wasn't the first time he's had alcohol of course. Being a child of nobility you drank alcohol from a young age. He's had small sips of champagne and wine. Of course he's had chocolate liqueur in a few chocolate treats. But because of the higher alcohol content, one of those made him feel flushed so if he was flushing now it was because of the little bit of alcohol and the heat.

Alois unfastened the ball gag and took it out of Ciel's mouth. Ciel just glared at him. "Tasty?" Alois asked.

"Shut up Trancy." Ciel said. Alois pouted.

"Come on Ciel! You're helping me with my products." Alois whined.

"I don't remember saying I'd help you with products." Ciel said while sneering. Alois glared at him and then shoved the ball gag back into his mouth. Ciel tried to say something as Alois re-fastened it back into place but all he got was more liqueur in his mouth.

"Now then, the reason why there is one link in these cuffs instead of it being welded together is to do this." Alois said as he grabbed Ciel's wrists and dragged him half over the side of the couch. Ciel tried to pull his arms away but Alois was determined. Ciel heard a metal click and felt Alois let his arms go. He pulled on his wrists but the cuffs were hooked on something. So he got on his knees and pushed his arms down but they were still caught on something.

"It's an enclosed hook so naughty people can't escape." Alois whispered in Ciel's ear as his eye patch was removed. Ciel tried to say something while glaring at the blond boy. "What was that?" Alois asked. The gag became loose and when it was removed he took a few deep breaths.

"Remove these cuffs at once!" Ciel demanded.

"Nope." Alois chirped. "We're not finished."

"You bastard. Seb-" Ciel started but was cut off by the tongue in his mouth, the tongue belonging to Alois. He tried to shove the tongue out of his mouth with his own but when that wasn't working he bit down. Alois quickly pulled back and gave Ciel a sour look. The ball gag was quickly replaced and Alois disappeared once again. Ciel could only listen as Alois rifled around his desk again.

"I don't like it when you call someone else's name Ciel." Alois purred as he walked next to Ciel. "And biting my tongue wasn't very nice." Ciel just kept glaring at Alois. "You know naughty boys need to be punished."

Ciel jumped when he felt his trousers being undone and pulled down, along with his undergarments, so his bare bottom was exposed. He glanced next to him and saw the wooden paddle placed on the table. He mentally sighed resigning himself to the fact that he'd be paddled like a schoolboy. What he wasn't expecting was the finger being pushed in him. He tensed up and tried to wiggle away.

"Now, now. Don't tense up or it will hurt more." Alois said. "I'm just oiling you up and stretching you. This oil is wonderful. It's warming oil so once it makes contact with the skin it heats. It's wonderful for massages and these kinds of things." Alois explained as he tried to introduce a second finger into Ciel but the boy was too tense. Alois sighed and started fondling Ciel's flaccid cock with his other hand. The boy squirmed and wiggled but of course he couldn't go anywhere. Alois smirked triumphantly when he got a second finger into Ciel and also at the fact that the boy was becoming hard.

Ciel blamed the alcohol for his immediate arousal when Alois started touching him. The fingers inside him felt weird and the warming oil felt odd. He was warm enough because of the room he didn't need heat anywhere else. He tensed up again when he felt a third finger push in. That actually hurt. But the squeeze to his hard cock made him relax and involuntarily thrust into the hand holding him.

"You're almost ready Ciel." Alois purred as he watched his fingers disappear and reappear. He then twisted his hand and crooked his fingers. Ciel made a noise and pushed back against his fingers. Alois couldn't help licking his lips at that sight. "Alright. I think you're ready."

Ciel was embarrassed at making such a noise, even if it was muffled, but whatever Alois had done felt supremely good. He slit his eyes open, having shut them due to embarrassment, to see what Alois was doing. He saw the blonde haired boy grab something and hold it up. It was a peculiar shape. It was like a reverse hourglass in shape. The top of it was rounded while the bottom part that Alois was holding looked to have a type of handle.

"This is 14k gold. I had it made especially for you." Alois said. Ciel's eyes widened at that fact. That meant that Alois planned this from the start. He went to glare at the boy but the feel of something blunt and slightly cool at his entrance made him tense up. Alois let out a sigh and fondled his cock again distracting him. Ciel hissed as the, what he assumed was the 14k gold _thing_, was quickly thrust into him.

Ciel squirmed at the stretch. It didn't hurt per se, just a slight sting that quickly dissipated. The fullness felt odd to him though. He kept his eyes closed when he heard Alois pick up the paddle.

"Now then, I think ten would be a good number to punish you with. What do you think Ciel?" Alois cooed as he ran the paddle gently over Ciel's bare behind. Ciel just kept his eyes closed and didn't react to the question making Alois pout.

Without further delay Alois brought the small wooden paddle back and smacked Ciel's left cheek first. Each hit got progressively harder with every smack. He alternated between cheeks and even the back of the thighs and even managed to get one hit on the butt plug, which had a reaction on Ciel. Alois pouted when he reached ten but dropped the paddle on the floor and then started rubbing the very red cheeks.

"Your butt is almost as toasty as a fire on a cold winter's day." Alois said happily as he rubbed his cheek against Ciel's rosy butt cheek. Ciel just tried to squirm away. "You didn't hate it that much." Alois pointed out as he reached under Ciel and stroked the boy's still hard cock. "I have another present for you but… hmm."

Alois let go of Ciel and grabbed something off the table. He held it up for the other boy to see. It was a large gold ring with sapphires studding it. "I knew I should have put a sapphire on this to better match the ring." Alois said as he nudged whatever was still inside Ciel. "But this is too large for you so I'll have to use this." Alois held up a small blue ribbon. Ciel didn't understand until Alois tied it around the base of his cock. He started wiggling and tried to say something but the gag in his mouth was not helping.

Alois brought his face next to the struggling boy. "What was that?" Alois asked. He took the ball gag off and watched as Ciel took in breathes of air and then glared weakly at him.

"I said take it off." Ciel rasped. Alois smiled sweetly at him.

"I will. I just have one more gift to give you." Alois said happily and then situated himself behind Ciel after giving him a quick kiss.

Ciel gasped as the _thing_was removed from him but his eyes widened when he felt something warmer and a little longer push into him. Alois draped himself over Ciel's back and kissed the back of his neck. Ciel shifted and gasped as whatever was in him hit that spot that made him feel good. He heard Alois gasp as well and finally realized what was inside him. Ciel tensed up and heard Alois moan.

"Trancy. Get the hell off me!" Ciel demanded.

"Not until we're finished Ciel." Alois said huskily. Ciel was about to call for Sebastian when Alois pulled out and slammed back into him grazing that good spot on the way in and making him forget what he was going to say. Alois started thrusting with abandon and Ciel bit the pillow to keep from making any noise.

Alois was in heaven but Ciel was muffling his noises, which annoyed the blond. He changed his angle and heard a moan so he kept aiming for that spot. He decided to slow down to see if that would have an effect on Ciel. It just made Ciel glare at him.

"Was there something you wanted Ciel?" Alois asked as he buried himself inside Ciel and then rotated his hips, grinding down on the boy. Ciel's glare fell as his hips pushed back to meet Alois'. Alois couldn't help but grin. He then leaned forward and licked the top of Ciel's ear. "Do you want to come?" Ciel shuddered but didn't say anything so Alois pulled out a little and pushed back in hard. "Well?

"Yes." Ciel finally hissed out. Alois nipped the top of his ear and then ran his hands up Ciel's shirt to pinch and twist the boy's nipples. Ciel gasped and arched his back not knowing whether to push into the hands or pull away. The hands finally left his chest and went down do his hips. Alois finally removed himself from Ciel's back and started thrusting into him once more making Ciel mewl.

After a minute of thrusting Alois finally untied the ribbon from Ciel's cock and wrapped his hand around it. It only took a few pumps to send Ciel over the edge and when he did the boy let out a very obscene moan. Alois moaned at that and the tight clenching around his own cock as he thrust in a couple more times. He buried himself and came deep inside of Ciel.

Ciel panted hard as he slowly came down from his orgasm. He furrowed his eyebrows when he felt warmth fill him but just lay there trying to compose himself. He basically had sex with Alois. That didn't sound right.

Alois finally pulled out of him and before any of his cum could spill out of Ciel he shoved the butt plug back in. Ciel jumped and sent a glare towards him. Alois just smiled and came around the couch to unhook Ciel. When the cuffs were off Alois looked closely at his wrists before Ciel could pull them away.

"It looks like the cuffs are a success. Your wrists shouldn't bruise. How do you feel?" Alois asked as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Ciel looked at him oddly.

"How do I feel? You raped me you imbecile! How do you think I feel?" Ciel asked incredulously. Alois rolled his eyes.

"I meant are your wrists sore?" Alois asked. Ciel glared at the boy but shook his head in the negative. His wrists didn't feel sore at all.

"My arms are sore." Ciel muttered. Alois jotted that down.

"That was probably because of the angle but trust me they could be a lot more sore then they are." Alois said. Ciel didn't even want to know. "What is your opinion on the warming oil?" Ciel felt really awkward now that he was analyzing the situation. He was still on the couch but lying on his side so he buttocks wouldn't encounter the couch, his trousers and undergarments were around his knees, and that _thing_ was still inside him. And here Alois was asking him questions to help with his products.

"I wasn't really paying attention. Why is this _thing_ still inside me?" Ciel asked scrunching his nose up as he shifted.

"Thing? Oh! You mean the buttplug?" Alois asked. Ciel gave the blonde a horrified look.

"Get. It. Out." Ciel said sternly.

"But then you'll lose the gift I gave you!" Alois whined.

"What gift?" Ciel asked fearing that Alois put something else inside him.

"The gift of life of course!" Alois said cheerfully. Ciel just stared blankly at the boy.

"What?" Ciel asked hiding his bafflement under the blank stare. Alois set his pen and paper down then kneeled by the couch. He then rested his hand on Ciel's abdomen, which had some cum on it but Alois didn't care.

"I didn't want you to lose any of my seed so that you will bear my child." Alois said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Ciel just stared at the blond trying to see if he was joking but apparently the blond boy was not.

"Did you even pay attention during your health lesson?" Ciel asked. Alois tilted his head and then brought the hand he had placed on Ciel's abdomen up to his mouth.

"I didn't really care. All I heard was 'sex,' 'semen,' and 'babies.'" Alois explained as he then slowly licked the cum off his hand while staring saucily at Ciel. Ciel just scrunched his face up in disgust.

Ciel was about to say something when he suddenly felt a very evil aura appear by the door. He quickly looked over and saw Claude and Sebastian standing there. He felt his face flush even more. Sebastian quickly strode towards them and shoved Alois away. Ciel gasped as Sebastian lifted him up bridle style.

"Young master…" Sebastian said as he glared icily at the blond that was picking himself up from the ground. Ciel just clenched his teeth.

"Sebastian," Ciel started. "Clean me up and let's get out of here." Sebastian gave him a raised eyebrow probably questioning why Ciel didn't order him to kill the blond boy. Ciel just wanted to get out of the place so he gave Sebastian a tired look.

"Yes, My lord." Sebastian said. He set Ciel down and heard the boy let out a gasp. "Are you hurt young master?" Ciel looked up at him and then at the other occupants of the room. Claude was standing behind Alois, his eyes obscured by his glasses, while Alois was watching them curiously. Ciel turned to look up at Sebastian and signaled him to come closer. When Sebastian was close enough he whispered what made him gasp. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he gave another icy glare towards Alois.

"Is that so, my lord?" Sebastian asked trying not to grit his teeth. "Faustus. I need to attend to my young master in private. Perhaps you can _do_something with your master." Sebastian said while smiling. Claude simply nodded and ushered Alois out of the room with the boy complaining about missing the show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ciel was in his study looking at his accounts for his company. It had been a few days after the visit to the Trancy manor and he was doing a good job of putting it out of his mind. The ache in his behind from the paddling was almost completely gone even if Sebastian was very hands on with putting the ointment on him.

Ciel heard a knock on the door and stopped working since it was teatime. He gave admittance and tried to look bored as Sebastian wheeled the teacart in. He also tried to inconspicuously look at the spread that Sebastian prepared but he raised an eyebrow at the brown parcel that was also perched atop the cart.

"My lord, today we have a tea called Mad Hatter(1). It's a mix of African and Indian tea so it's quite deep but on the bitter side. To counter act the bitterness of the tea I have paired it with a strawberry parfait." Sebastian explained as he set the tea and treat down in front of the boy.

Ciel lifted the teacup up, sniffed it, and then took a sip. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The parfait with it did help though. Once again Sebastian did a marvelous job of complimenting tea and food, not that he'd tell the butler that.

"What is that parcel Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian frowned but placed the parcel on the table. Ciel felt his eyebrow twitch when he saw the Trancy seal on it. "Open it for me Sebastian."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but quickly unwrapped the box. He opened the lid and took a sealed envelope out. Ciel nodded at him to read it.

Dear Ciel Phantomhive,

Thank you for helping to test our products. Your input was very valuable and will help us in future products. In the box are a few gifts for you. I hope you enjoy them and if you have any questions or comments….

"Sebastian. I don't want to hear a generic thing like that." Ciel said angrily. Sebastian nodded and went to the next page.

Dear Ciel~

Thanks for coming over. We should do it again very soon. I loved your reactions. Maybe we'll have your sexy butler join in. I do like the way he smells. Thanks for helping me with my products but there are a lot more I'd love to get your opinion on. Just give me a call. 3

Love, Alois

P.S. Claude is such a liar. He said only women could get pregnant. That is so stupid! I still think you're going to bear my child.

P.P.S. You left your gifts here so I sent them to you. When you come to visit I'll have even more gifts for you.

Sebastian quickly folded the letter back up. He swiftly walked over to the fireplace and deposited the letters into the fire. He turned to look at his young master and did not blame the boy at all for looking brain dead.

Ciel was just staring off into space. He felt a myriad of different feelings. Shock, disgust, incredulity, embarrassment, anger, disgust, shame, sick… Apparently disgust was the winning feeling. He snapped out of it when Sebastian lifted the tissue paper away from whatever was in the box. He knew he wouldn't like it but his eye went to look anyway. Inside was the pair of wrist cuffs, the ring, the oil, and the butt-plug. Ciel felt the color in his face drain away and then quickly return with anger.

"GET THAT OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Ciel roared. Sebastian quickly shut the lid and hurried out of the room. Ciel grabbed the teacup and threw it against the wall that Sebastian had just exited. Now he'd have to work on forgetting everything again.

Sebastian sighed outside the study. That was a nice teacup too. He looked down at the parcel in his hands and then smirked. The young master never said to destroy the objects he just said to get it out of his sight. So if Sebastian were to blindfold the boy… Sebastian felt his lips curl in a sinister smile as he hurried to put the parcel in his own room.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

(1) Mad Hatter tea is a real tea. My brother just got it for me. It's not quite accurate to the timeline since the company began only 10 years ago but it was unique and on my mind. That's the website. Just remove the spaces. http: /www .madhattertea. /about


End file.
